Running from You
by MadamDork94
Summary: Caught in a scandal with her brother, Rin decides to disappear in order for them both to live a normal life. Several years later, Len decides that he must have Rin back. But will he like what he will find? Who is this Rin? R&R is welcomed. Twincest (I know, cringe). Pairings: RinxLen, RinxOliver and minor others.
1. Intro

**Author's note:** Hola! so this is my first ever fanfic, but creativity struck me with this plot that I just had to write. So this is the intro to whatever this plot will develop into. I kinda already have an idea where its going and its exciting! Reviews are welcome! Actually encouraged!

**Disclamier**: I do not own any form of Vocaloid or America xD or planes…or air…I own nothing! Except the plot.

[Edited]

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this Rin?" Miku asked with her teal eyes fixated on the petite blond in front of her

"Hey, it's going to be ok. It's a chance at a fresh start. So don't cry, please." Rin said, with a broken smile and sea blue eyes, puffy from excessive amount of crying.

"I told Mikuo to be there to pick you up when you land. He's going to watch over you. Help you settle in."

"Miku, I can't tell you how much I appreciate all that you done for me. It just makes me hate leaving even more" Rin manage to stammer out before falling back into a fit of tears. Miku pulled her into her arms, stroking her short, messy hair.

"We'll see each other again, I promise. Maybe even Le-"

"Please, don't say his name" Rin whispered into Miku's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I forgot."

"It's ok...like I said before, it was a mistake and that's why I'm doing this, to start over."

Miku stared in awe at her best friend.

'Rinny, how can you be so strong? Even after all the pain and hurt, you still look forward.'

With one last intense hug, Rin parted ways with her teal-haired friend to board the plane to America.

Settling in her seat, she quickly stuck her ear phones into her ears. With one last look out her window, she sighed as her eyelids drooped closed. All the emotions she was suffering from had melted away as she fell into a much needed slumber.


	2. Chapter 1: Rin Kagamine

**Author's note: **whoohoo! So happy I had gotten views and a review seriously guys, thank you. I really want to thank the reviewer. Because of you, I decided to carry on with the next part of this little story.

Now note the end of this chapter defines A LOT standards and information needed to know about Rin in this story. And those who concern pairs, this chapter includes some RinxOliver. So RinxLen lovers are just gonna have to wait a while before that portion is added later. Sowwy.

**Disclamer:** I, in no way shape or form own Vocaloid characters, not even the last names used (Which I got off their Wikis). I do not own New York or New York University. Hell, I don't know if it's real, but I also don't own Zed's Records. Heh, be funny if it was a real place. Probably is.

ONWARD TO LE STORY! [Edited] [Rewritten]

* * *

-5 years later in New York-

21 year old Rin Kagamine was casually making her way to a corner coffee shop. Her long, waist length hair flowing behind her in the warm spring breeze, her sea-blue eyes being emphasized by her thick black eye liner. As she enter the shop, she quickly scanned the small room and located the mess of blond hair that belonged to her boyfriend. With a mischievous smile, she sprinted to him and engulfed him into a hug.

"Oliver! I missed you!" Rin muttered into the side of his neck, right before planting her lips over his. He quickly squeezed her small body in his slim arms and happily returned the kiss.

"Mmm, missed you too, love. So how much time do we have before you have to go to class?"

"Well….like five minutes" she said with a playful smirk on her lips, but transitioned into a pout.

"Final exams are so not the ideal plans for a Friday. I spent all of yesterday evening studying and yet, I very much doubt I actually retained any of the material."

"Ah, don't worry so much. Just think of all the free time we will get together once you finish it." He replies with a hint of mischief in his single golden eye (the other hidden beneath an eyepatch), causing her to shudder slightly in excitement. Rin closes her eyes as she reaches up to once again to plant her lips to his.

'It's almost like I'm with _him _again' Rin thinks in a guilty manner. Rin quickly dismisses the thought as she pulls away, sighing.

"Well, better get going. I'm ready to get this over and done with. Still coming over this evening? I think Gumi mentioned running around the town tonight."

"Of course. Someone has to watch over you loons." he chuckles as she playfully punches his arm. With one last hug and kiss, she was off to complete a final exam for a Rock n Roll music history class over at New York University. A smile played on her lips, thinking of all the fun and trouble she could get her and her friends into over break. This thought fueling her determination to complete her exam.

xxx

Rin was far gone from being the innocent and sweet daughter of Rinto and Lenka, and sister of Len Kagamine. During her time in America, she quickly befriended a group of "strange" kids her first semester of high school. They quickly took her under their wing when they saw how ride their classmates were to her.

The group she befriended consisted of Gumi Nakajima, a spunky and cheerful girl with electric green hair and signature pair of red goggles. Next was Teto Kasane, a sweet, yet sarcastic girl with twin pink drills resting on the sides of her head. And the goof of them all, Piko Utatane, a pretty slender fellow with shaggy white hair and a big mouth that always got them into trouble. Oliver Anders joined the group of friends a year later when he came to America from England on an exchange student program.

These five "misfits", including Rin, were always getting into trouble during years of high school. They would constantly be picked on for their fashion sense, taste in music, and cocky and sarcastic natures. Because of these factors, they acted out. People thought of them as "delinquents". But contrast to these beliefs, Rin, Oliver and Teto were actually pretty smart.

After high school, it shocked people to hear Rin, Oliver and Teto were attending college and that the two most troubled ones (Gumi and Piko) had found suitable jobs. All three were currently attending classes at New York University, while Gumi and Piko worked at a local record store called "Zed's Records".

Gumi, Piko and Teto had so much fun "corrupting" little Rin when she first joined their group at the age of 16. They showered her with music of great rock, punk, alternative, and metal bands, which quickly took its toll on her, seeing as the music appealed to her at such a depressing state in her life. She adapted to their crude and morbid humor and even started to wear less conservative clothing that she would get picked on for. She let her short, shoulder length hair grow out to the lower part of her back, and began wearing more make up in attempt to ditch her child-like appearance. You could not tell that she use to wear cutesy dresses and skirts, pinned her bangs to the side, and even her figure was that of a small 12 year old girl when she first arrived to America.

Now she came off as a relaxed, mischief and fun-loving young women with a more defined figured. She really was not the same Rin Kagamine that lived in Japan five years ago. She was quite proud of that.

Rin felt she had shed her old persona and life. She succeeded in reinventing herself. She now lived a life of excitement and promise. She had truly started over.

But deep down, almost ceasing to exists, she knew that there was a scared, guilty, ashamed little girl still living within herself. She had just gotten better at hiding it.

None of her friends, including her boyfriend, knew much of her life in Japan. They were told she had family issues and was sent to American to live with family friends named Mikuo Hatsune and his girlfriend Meiko Sakine. They took Rin in, helping her enroll in school, setting her up with basic necessities like clothing, food, all that jazz. They were pretty uneasy when they met Rin's group of friends. But over time they just concluded that they were just a group of interesting kids with unique personalities that were misunderstood.

Mikuo and Meiko treated Rin as a young sister. this was mostly due to the fact that they secretly promised Rin's old best friend from Japan, Miku Hatsune (Mikuo's little sister), that they would watch over her. They knew of the situation she was trying to escape. When she arrived, they were presented with a small and broken girl that had a broken heart full of pain and regret. But in the present, they can smile at the young women she transitioned into.

As said before, Rin was very pleased with the life she had made for herself. It was not an easy task to forget all the actions and emotions that lead her to create the biggest mistake of her life; falling in love with her brother, Len. She does not choose to discuss what had actually happen. You can bet your life that her four best friends in from America did not know what she has done, and according to Rin, they never will.


	3. Chapter 2: The Dump Part one

**Author's Note:** Alrighty folks. I want to thank those who are following the story and to the wonderful reviewer. Gracias!

So this will be like part one of their night out. Expect a few lyrical references. I mean guys, music is my life. It inspires me so much so it's kinda important.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any form of Vocaloids or the "Dump", assuming it is a real place somewhere in the world. I do not own the lyrics to the songs mentioned in this story, which are No Doubt- Underneath it All, and The Smashing Pumpkins- Tarantula.

[Edited] [Rewritten]

* * *

Rin happily skipped down a flight of stairs to one of the entrances of the University with a smile plastered across her small, heart-shaped face. She spotted a teal haired man leaning causally against a small car. She quickly skipped her way over to him, stopping right in front of him with a little hop.

"Mikuo! Come to escort little ol' me home?" she teased as she jokingly fluttering her eyelashes at him.

He chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Actually yeah. Figured me, you and Meiko could have one last meal together before you go off the grid tonight with your friends."

"Ah! Who told you? Are you two coming out with us?" Rin asked excitedly.

"Nah. We're just going to let you kids have your fun. You don't want us old farts lagging behind you guys."

"Oh wow, you two are in your thirties. But yeah, let the consuming of food commence!" she loudly declared by thrusting her finger into the air, gaining a few confused looks from passer byers.

"Alright psycho, calm down and let's go see Meiko."

-At a small café-

Here we find Rin favorably licking at her orange sorbet, Mikuo chewing on a sandwich containing leeks, and Meiko barley eating a turkey sandwich but instead sipping a water bottle containing sake.

"Ice cream for lunch Rin? Really?"

"Sake for lunch Meiko? Really?" Rin says smirking.

"But of course! How else do you expect me to function?"

"You two need help." Mikuo adds with a content look on his face.

"Shut up, Leek freak!" Rin and Meiko say in unison and irritated manner.

After a few chuckles from the trio, Meiko gave off a concern expression.

"Rin, just promise us that you will be careful tonight, yea?h"

Rin was about to respond with a mocking remark, but casted her eyes upon a worried Meiko and decided against it. Instead, she gave them her best happy-go-lucky smile to assure them.

"Don't worry, guys. We will try to be on our best behavior tonight. I mean come on, we are older now. Partying has kind of lost its fun. We're just going out tonight to get a few drinks and relax. Besides, what normal functioning human has energy after exams?" She giggle at the last remark, knowing to herself that it was lie. They were going to do as they please tonight, whatever may come. Plain and simple.

With gentle smiles, Mikuo and Meiko shrugged and continued with their meals. She was able to fool them. Or at least that is what she thought.

-8ish P.M that night-

Piko's small car is driving leisurely down the busy streets with its windows rolled down and loud music blaring from the speakers. The five friends were singing along obnoxiously to the variety of songs. At the moment, they were singing along to the radio.

"_So many moons that we have seen  
Stumbling back next to me  
I've seen right through and underneath  
And you make me better  
I've seen right through and underneath  
And you make me betta!  
Betta! Bettaaaaaa!"_ All five tried to harmonize, but failing miserably.

"_You are my real Prince Charmin'  
Like the heat from the fire  
You were always burnin'  
And each time you're around  
My body keeps callin  
For your touch  
Your kisses and your sweet romancin'_" Piko began rapping in a fake Jamaican accent along with the rapper in the song. Everyone in the car began laughing hysterically at his performance.

"Piko! How the hell do you even know what she's sayin'?" Gumi shouted over the song.

"Sharp hearing skills, baby! Skills!" he shouted back as he began to sing along with the song once more.

"I.e, he sings in front of his mirror into a hairbrush on a regular basis." Teto said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Rin still calming down from laughing fit, was sitting in the back seat right in the middle of Oliver and Teto. She loved how laid back everyone was. Everyone began to sing the song once more, she deciding to just hum and lean her head against Oliver's shoulder. She knew tonight would be fun.

But she also knew that there was always a possible of things getting a little out of hand. Her stomach knotting at this thought, not in fear, but anticipation

-The Dump-

The gang made it to the front of the line that entered the club and was greeted by the familiar bouncer by the name of Johnny.

"Hey, kids. Welcome back." he greeted them with his thick hands outstretched, waiting for their I.D's and entrance fees.

"Johnny, always a pleasure. How's it looking in there?" Gumi asked.

"Eh, too early to say. But its Friday so there is time for the freaks and trouble makers to make an appearance. Well, not counting ya'll." he said with a chuckle.

Gumi smirked, knowing his joke wasn't far from the truth. She made a gesture with her fingers to her friends to lead them into the pounding beats of the club.

They were hit with everyone's body heat, music blaring from hidden speakers, the smell of alcohol, "herbal" and nicotine smoke, and practically non-existent lighting.

The gang quickly adapted to the atmosphere. Gumi signaled to her friends to get a drink, only being accompanied by Oliver and Piko. Rin and Teto were eager to get on the dance floor. The strange and familiar beating against the walls of the bar were summoning the two girls to dance. As soon as they made room for themselves on the dance floor, they began to sway their hips in a provocative manner to the beats of the song, instantly receiving looks from fellow dancers.

What full blooded male (and in this case, some females) couldn't resist gawking at two very attractive girls swaying their bodies around and against each other?

The two girl's hair fanning out in every direction as their heads rocking back and forth, their hips wiggling around, brushing up against one another every so often.

After their little "show" they joined Piko, Gumi and Oliver at the bar

"Two Long Islands, please," Teto breathlessly shouting their orders to the bartender.

"Nice little show." Piko teased with a smirk.

"Pfft, show? Get a few drinks in me and I'll show you a show." Teto says before chugging down a long drink of the strong alcohol.

Rin went over to stand near Oliver as she sipped happily on her drink.

"Hey gorgeous. Remember to take it easy tonight." Oliver teased at Rin.

"Oh, I'll be a good girl. No drinking straight liquor for me tonight!" she declared, as if that were any help to her situation.

Oliver rolled his eye.

Not long after she got her drink, she had reached the bottom of the cup. The drink began to hit her system slightly. Her version began to blur a bit, she body relaxing, and warmth flowing all over her.

"Put your drinks down and let's get out there!" Rin, once again, being a dork and thrusting her finger in the air and heading on over to the dance floor without waiting for her friends to respond.

Her friends all put down their drinks walked after her. On the dance floor they made a sort of circle around Rin as they started moving their bodies in random motions to the song Tarantula by The Smashing Pumpkins.

'_I wanna be there when you're happy_  
_I wanna love you when you're sad_  
_Can't stand the morning rain_  
_Get out and take your place then_  
_Can't stand the blazing sun_

_Then close your eyes you'll see_  
_The angel dies_'

* * *

I know, crappy place to end haha. But part two will be up shortly. I felt like this needed to be broken up because it was way too much for one chapter.

If you have time, you should review please :)

P.S! I AM CHANGING THE RATING TO M BECAUSE OF SEXUAL CONTENT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

* * *

**Music notes! **If you are reading these, I love you right now haha. so reasons I used these songs!

No Doubt- Underneath it All: meh, just a favorite song of mine with a fun loving reggae theme that I needed to make Piko to sing to show how dork he is lol so nothing too significant.

The Smashing Pumpkins- Tarantula: Its like Rin's new life and friends telling her that she shed her angel like persona and that they are still there for her. no matter her faults. idk, something with lyrics xD


	4. Chapter 3: The Dump Part two

**Author's Note:** Alrighty folks, as I said at the end of the last chapter, this one will contain lemons. Well, more of a slight description of a sexual act. I'M WARNING YOU NOW!

Concerning music: I know you probably think I'm just being lazy to fill in those parts of the story, but I felt the lyrics were what helped me write most of this, I really just want you to get a feel of the atmosphere of the story. It is probably a good idea to listen to the songs while reading it because it will help paint the picture of the scene for you.

Oh and Thank you too the lovely reviewer! And views! It fuels my fire to continue to update for you all.

**Disclaimer: **I no own any form of Vocaloid! Nor do I own the lovely songs being used in this chapter, which are Hotel California-the Eagles and Tainted Love-Marilyn Manson. Also, no claim on the drinks used (alcoholic drinks).

Onward to le story!

[Edited] [Rewritten]

* * *

-Midnight-

A few hours later, the group all went off doing their own thing. Gumi and Piko were having a competition over who can drink the most shots of Vodka, Gumi with 11 and Piko with 7. Teto found some random guy and were currently all over each other in some secluded corner of the bar. Rin was sucking up the last of her third Long Island Ice tea. Oliver was of course seated next to her, making sure she was safe.

All of a sudden, Hotel California by the Eagles came on. A huge smile graced Rin's face. With sparkles in her eyes, she grabbed Oliver's arm, dragging him to dance floor once again.

'_On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair  
Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air  
Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light  
My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim  
I had to stop for the night  
There she stood in the doorway;  
I heard the mission bell  
And I was thinking to myself,  
"This could be Heaven or this could be Hell"  
Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way  
There were voices down the corridor,  
I thought I heard them say..._'

Rin had her arms wrapped around Oliver's neck, his hands resting gently at the small of her back. Their bodies swayed side-to-side in unison. She let her head rest comfortably against his chest, her eyes sliding shut to enjoy to the music.

'_Welcome to the Hotel California  
Such a lovely place (Such a lovely place)  
Such a lovely face  
Plenty of room at the Hotel California  
Any time of year (Any time of year)  
You can find it here_'

'If only Len were here. He would hold me like he use to when we would dance together before bed.' She mentally said to herself.

In these rare moments, Rin truly could let loose. She would wander to the forbidden part of her mind. She would allow herself to think about Len.

'Does he think of me still? How much has he changed? What would he think of me now? Would he approve of who I've become? Would he love me like he did before I left?' She would allow herself to actually ask these question with the hope that they would have positive outcomes.

'Oh who am I kidding? He would fucking hate me now. I'm just a whore who drinks way too much and focuses on having fun more than accomplishing anything.' This is usually where her thoughts would lead her.

"Are you ok love? Why are you crying?" Oliver says, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Tears were leaking out of her blue-eyes without her realizing it.

"Yeah! Sorry it's just that this song always gets to me ya know?" she says offering him a little smile.

"It is beautiful. But obviously is nothing in comparison to your beauty." he says, looking down at her with a spark in his eye and a soft smile.

Rin can't help but smile back at him, his smile was contagious. Oliver was so sweet. She saw him as her anchor. He would quickly snap her back into reality when her mind went to dark domains. He was funny, handsome, sexy, caring, and always protected her. He is what she needed.

She was in her happy place, in Oliver's arms, when the song changed to something more silky and sexual. It was Marilyn Manson's version of Tainted love.

'Sometimes I feel I've got to  
Run away I've got to  
Get away  
From the pain that you drive into the heart of me  
The love we share  
Seems to go nowhere  
I've lost my lights  
I toss and turn I can't sleep at night!'

Rin's mood quickly shifted to adapt to the mood of the song. Her body moved so that her back could face the front of Oliver, making it easy to rub her bum against his…sensitive area. This caused him to groan huskily into her ear while grabbing her hips roughly. A smirk made an appearance on Rin's lips.

She began to grinding her hips in a circular motion while leaning her head back on him. Oliver follows her lead by bucking his hips to meet her plump backside, his hands rubbing up and down the length of her torso. He digs his head into the nook of her neck to kiss and nip at the soft skin there.

'Don't touch me please  
I cannot stand the way you tease  
I love you though you hurt me so  
Now I'm going to pack my things and go  
Touch me baby, tainted love'

Rin gasped at his hands running over her stomach, stopping right below her breast before heading down to resume rubbing her sides. She had a love/hate feeling about him teasing her.

And Oliver knew this. With that being said, this time as he ran his hands up her sides, they gently but quickly rubbed her full on her breasts. She knew he did it on purpose.

'So, he is in the mood to play tonight.' she thought as she leaned into his touch.

Rin could feel them being stared at. She peeked and eye open, not realizing she had closed them in the first place, and found the source of the stare. She found herself gazing at an extremely attractive tattooed brunette with huge breasts perched on a bar stool.

'New playmate!' is what Rin's drunk and lusty mind was screaming at her.

"Hey Oli?" Rin said in an oversweet tone, while using the nickname she used for him when she wanted something.

"Yes, angel?" he replied into her ear. The huskiness of his response told her he was willing to do whatever she was about to ask.

"See the brunette sitting alone by the bar? Nice rack and a sleeve done on her left arm?"

"Oh yeah. Can't miss her."

"I think she wants to play." Rin said in a low purr.

"Oh yeah? Should we go and see?"

"Definitely."

-With Gumi, Piko and Teto-

Tonight, Piko was the most sober person out of the group. He figured this out as he witnessed Teto practically having sex with her boy-toy on the other side of the room, Gumi passed out right next to the "loving" couple, and Oliver and Rin grinding on one other on the dance floor. Yep, he was the designated driver tonight. At that moment, he realized he lost track of the two blondes.

He walked over to Teto to ask if she had seen where they went.

"Eh? Oh those two were talking to some chick with big tits at the bar not that long ago. Think they took her to their 'office'." Teto said with a giggle.

'Great, now I gotta go get them before they're caught. Again. And how the hell does Teto know this? Her face was practically being sucked off by that jack-off.' he thought while making his way to the female's bathroom, Teto with her phone out and in tow.

"Great, blackmail material in the making." Teto said to her phone as it was recording.

Piko knocked loudly at the door to the single restroom.

"Oliver? Rin? You in there?" he asked nervously. All he heard in response was moaning.

Yep, that was them!

Bracing himself with a deep breath, he tried to open the door only to find it locked. He shoved his shoulder against it to pry it open. After serval attempts, the fragile door flung open, hitting the wall.

His face became heated at once when he set his eyes across hair, flesh, and moaning.

Rin was straddling Oliver's face, her dress riding around her hips and lacking panties. She was grinding her hips back and forth while she panted helplessly. Oliver was lying flat across the dirty floor with his pants and boxers around his ankles and face planted deep between Rin's thighs, his hands holding her hips. The busty brunette from the bar had Oliver's member being pumped between her two massive naked breasts as she kneeled over him, her mouth letting out seductive moans. They all seemed to not notice the guy with white hair and a red face, and a pink haired girl with her phone recording them at the door.

"ALRIGHT! ENOUGH OF THAT! YOU THREE KNOCK IT OFF! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Piko shouting at the group.

All three got up on their feet to collect themselves.

"Hey Piko, what gives?" Rin asked breathlessly, adjusting her hair and clothing.

"Well…we're ready to go." Piko said, not looking at them.

The nameless brunet finished dressing then walked up to Rin and Oliver with a sexy smirk to hand them a small slip of paper.

"Here's my number. Give me a call if you two want to pick up where we left off." She says seductively.

She pecked Oliver on the lips, then did the same to Rin.

xxx

It is unfortunate that when Rin was spiraling through her emotional black hole, she was introduced to certain alternatives of mind numbing activities to keep her from being alone with her thoughts.

In high school, she began going to little hang outs with her friends. She soon discovered the "wonderful" world of depressants like alcohol, and occasional illegal supplements. When she began becoming intimate with Oliver, she soon learned that a mixture of all these things were so powerful, she hardly thought of Len at all.

The more she had of these things (in any form), more her past became a distant dream.

She tried her best to conceal this side of her Mikuo, Meiko, and Miku. She had been walking a fine line for years. It's only a matter of time before her facade shatters, and who knows what damage will be inflicted?

xxx

Rin was in the backseat of Piko's car with her head resting against Oliver's. The windows rolled down to allow the night air penetrate the passengers.

'Ha, if only Len and the others could see me now, they would freak.' she thought to herself right before she entered a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Author's note!: I hope I didn't scare anyone away lol. I mean I shouldn't too much considering there are much more detailed lemons out there haha.

review? yes? no? ok...

* * *

**Music notes!:** yay!

Hotel California-the Eagles: its like Rin running from her past. like in the song where its like driving up to this hotel or however you want to explain it, Rin is pulling up on her current life that is so intriguing! its calling her. shed her old troubles and relax like in the chorus where its says "such a lovely place, any time of year, you can find it here" its there for her to use at her own device.

Tainted Love-Marilyn Manson: very sexy song! lol Marilyn's music in general makes me think of seduction and sex. so yeah especially when Oli is teasing her and the lyrics just mirrored it with "don't touch me I cannot stand the way you tease" I mean, come on lol.


	5. Chapter 4: Len Kagamine

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the views folks! And once again, thank you Rose Wreath for the review!

**To Rose Wreath: **lol and yes, the brunette was indeed drunk in the last chapter. I just kind of assumed that since she was seated at the bar and came off pretty promiscuous that the reader would put that together haha sorry. And i shall go back to fix my mistakes when i have more time :)

**Question: ** So i am debating on how to write about Rin and Len's incident that started this chain of events. Should i write it in a One-shot? or work it into the up and coming chapters? Let me know which you would like to see! I mean, you will read glimpses of it (like in this chapter) but obviously you should want to know what actually happen in greater detail...

So, no song reference in this chapt, i know, shocker.

**Disclamier:** I do not own Vocaloid in any form. I do not own "instapic" (funny story, used the name as a knock off of Instagram, ended up being an actual program. Fuck me right?)

ONWARD TO LE STORY!

[Edited]

* * *

-Meanwhile in Japan-

Len Kagamine let out a huff of air, blowing his golden bangs out of his ocean-colored orbs. He was currently lounging on his twin-sized bed, shuffling through past assignments. He had just finished a semester (specifically January to March, [AU: Third semester in the trimester system?]) in good standing, but this was no surprise to those who know him.

He has always maintained the top of his classes. This was mostly due to the fact that he would throw himself wholly into his work. Miku and her boyfriend Kaito often joked and ask him 'Are you even human? Do you even…I don't know…have a social life?' and make other cracks along those lines.

He lived in a small two bedroom apartment with Miku Hatsune and Kaito Shion. They all had been friends since childhood. He had met Miku through his sister, Rin, and Kaito came into the picture when they attended middle school.

Len, Miku, and Kaito all moved in together as soon as Rin left for the States. Len couldn't live with his parents anymore. They looked at him like he was a strange, horrible creature. He was no longer their little boy they once knew. He hated them in return for making his other half run away from his life.

Len became grateful to Miku because she pretty much took charge of his life after the incident.

Miku was the one who had suggested they move in together. It was Miku who would force Len to eat, bath, and perform all the basic functions of living. He was too far too gone and dead inside to even perform these acts on his own for quite some time.

Miku and Kaito were the only people who knew how the twins felt for one another. When the incident happened, they had already knew it was a long time coming. It was a constant brewing storm, for it was taboo to the trained eye. So of course when the two had to part, Miku took no hesitation to help them out. She was the only one with the resources since she was came from a wealthy family. And luckily for the twins, she was extremely generous with that wealth.

Len's life pretty much consisted of working himself to the bone so that he would leave himself no time to think freely. When he did have free time, his mind blanketed itself with thoughts of Rin.

But of course he could not stop school breaks. During this time, he would spend those days daydreaming of his beloved sister. He would think of that sweet, innocent smile that was so special to him. Her cute heart-shaped face that was shyly hidden behind her golden bangs. The way her eyes shined so brightly at him.

Though his thoughts were not also so platonic. After that special night, he would try so hard to remember how it felt caressing her small body. He remembered gliding his hands over her (at the time) newly develop curves, the cute little sounds that she made for him, and the way see looked up at him for the first time with love and lust. He treasured how their lips meshed so perfectly together. The wild beat of her heart pounding against his ears haunted him the most.

Even if she supposedly regretted their actions, he never did. Len truly believed God had purposely created them specifically for each other.

He had to stop himself on numerous occasions from just jumping on a plane and going on a personal manhunt for her. But Miku and Kaito would coax him back to reality. It seemed like the more time went by, the harder it got.

xxx

On this particular afternoon, Len was coming out of his room when he overheard Miku on the phone.

"Oi! Are you serious Mikuo? Why didn't you go with them? I mean yeah, she is a grown women, but you know choices she makes! I just feel like you guys could do a better job at steering her in the right direction in life. I'm not saying to rid her of her whole…personality, just tone it down and maybe do a little more productive things. Maybe suggest she gets a part-time job or take extra classes."

Len was making sure he did not make a sound as he hid in the small hallway. He knew Miku and Mikuo were talking about Rin. They had this conversation before. They never discussed it with him directly, but he walked in on enough of these phone calls to know who they are talking about.

He really could not imagine Rin with an eccentric personality. Before she left, she had the whole shy, timid, and sweet school girl act down. It was part of her charm. But this girl he would hear about now seemed to be a bit on the wild side.

He never actually heard details of her actions, but he would catch the themes of "alcohol", "partying", and "recklessness".

"Check her Instapic profile? Umm…what will I find? Eh?! Isn't that public?! Oh geez, ok. I'll call you later. Ok, bye." Miku clicked the phone off and proceeded to find Rin's Instapic profile. It contained pictures from her recent 'adventures'.

Len peeked around the corner from the hallway to see Miku scrolling through her phone. She was furrowing her eyebrows and nibbling on her fingernails. She clicked on something that played sounds of music and loud people.

'_Great, blackmail material in the making'_

'_Oliver? Rin? You in there?_' that sentence was followed by faint moaning.

'_ALRIGHT! ENOUGH OF THAT! YOU THREE KNOCK IT OFF! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!_'

"Oh my God!" Miku said to herself, covering her mouth.

Her shocking thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. She threw her phone on the couch to answer it. Len quickly snuck into the living room, picking up Miku's teal cell phone and quickly unlocking the password, which was of course Kaito's birthday.

Len's sight were bombarded with pictures of a long-haired blond with a perfect figure, striking blue eyes, and a mischievous smile. He could barely believe his eyes. This gorgeous _women_ could not be his Rin.

He was in suddenly struck with awe as he clicked on numerous pictures of various context. The girl in the pictures was posing in funny positions with friends, a few 'selfies' of herself making cute faces and others with simple beaming smiles. His heart sank when he came across a few pictures with the girl hugging a lanky blond male that had an eye patch over his left eye. They seemed to be a couple.

So this was his sister now. This colorful, yet playful girl was in fact Rin. How did he arrive at this conclusion? He could not mistake her heart-shaped face and deep blue orbs.

Len didn't hear when Miku came back into the room. She had frozen in place as she looked at the scene before her; a confused Len with her phone in his hand. It took her moment to realize what was happening.

Len was just about to click on the most recent video when he heard Miku's voice. [AN: mwahaha! He isn't going to see Teto's video…just yet :p]

"Oi! Len! What are you doing?!" She quickly took her phone back and waited for his response.

Len just stared at the floor. So many thoughts were swirling his in brain as he finally looked up at her with a blank look.

"Miku, I need to see Rin. Please?" he said quietly.

"Um, Len I don't know if-"

"Miku! Please! I have gone this far without her!" he said with pleading eyes.

"But Len! What if she isn't ready? Rin is going through so much right now. I'm afraid what will happen if she were to see you."

"What if it's me she needs? I have explained to you so many time that we are like the halves of the same person. Maybe she needs me to help her get back to her normal functioning self."

"How do you know…?" She was about to ask how he knew about her behavior. Len just looked at her in an annoyed knowing way. As to say 'really? You want to ask that'

"Right…"

Len ran his fingers through his messy hair and huffed out a sigh.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Miku. I just…I miss her. I want her back. No, I need her back. I have suffered so much without her by my side. I'm constantly worried about her. I just need to see her again. To reassure that she is truly okay" Len said, pouring his heart out.

Miku let out a sigh and looked away from him. She was taking all he said into consideration. Her heart was fighting with her brain.

Her heart wanted them in their rightful place, which was together. Her logic said this would undue all the progress they made in becoming independent from one another.

Just as Miku was about to give him her answer, Kaito walked in, casually lapping his tongue at an ice cream cone.

"Hey guys!" He was met with silence from his companions.

"What happened?" he asked, oblivious to the tension.

Miku took his hand and lead him to their bedroom to discuss the matter at hand, leaving Len in suspense.

-Later that evening-

Len was staring blankly at the TV, slurping on Ramen when Miku and Kaito reentered the living room with serious facial expressions. Len stood up from the couch, his face full of anticipation.

"Ok Len, we really had to think about it. We had to carefully weigh the pros and cons. In the end, it was a 'no way in hell'." Miku said in a small voice. Len was just about to storm off right before she continued.

"But! My heart weighed heavily on my logic and crushed it. So yes, we will help you go see Rin." she declared with a huge smile.

The biggest smile they had ever seen stretched across Len's face. Well, the biggest they had seen since before Rin left…

"Thank you so much guys!" Len quickly attacked the two lovers with a huge hug. Miku and Kaito had grins plastered on their faces because they knew Len and Rin would be reunited once more. They had looked forward to this day.

But deep in the pit of their stomachs, Miku and Kaito were worried on how Rin would take it all. They knew that Rin was practically a different girl now. But would that girl melt from existence once Len came back into the picture?

* * *

So yeah! We now introduced Len into the picture! wooo! i was super excited writing this chapter.

AU: I had to look up how the semesters work with the universities and colleges in Japan and came across the trimester thingy and used it. I think they do have the typical four semesters too, but I decided to use the other system. I know I'm probably wrong but yeah. correct me if you must!

And also i kind of have a request for ya'll. So guys, i hate to be one of "those" authors, but It would be nice to have some feedback to indicate if I should keep uploading this. I mean, I will keep writing this for personal gain, but it would be nice to know if people are actually looking forward to the uploads. You know it takes time to upload and I'm fairly busy so please just give a little "hey! I'm here! Yes you should continue!" or " No, you're terrible!" something like that :)

THANKS FOR READING!


	6. Chapter 5: The Plan

**Author's Note:** Kyyaa! So I'm super happy that I had gotten feedback! Thank you Lalala, Rose Wreath, and Ama Zon for the feeback! Nice to know this story is being enjoyed by someone :) They made my day that day. And because of you guys, here is this update! lol.

So someone said I should add what happened in the "situation" between Len and Rin into this story instead of a one-shot so look forward to that VERY SOON! I shall try my best :)

This is a set up chapter. BUT the next will have some action I'm hoping you are all looking forward too! So excited but nervous to write it.

No music mentioned in this chapter, dude, I'm slipping haha but it will be back!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any type of form of Vocaloid! No claims on Sake or water bottles, all those simple things we use. lol I never had sake so I don't know what I'm taking about xD

ONWARD TO LE STORY!

[Edited]

* * *

-Back in New York-

Blinding sunlight grew more visible behind Rin's eyelids. She stirred a little, stretching out her arms, only to hit something warm and hard; another person. She was dreading opening her eyes. When she did, she knew that she would be forced to deal with the aftermath of the previous night. Those type of days never went well.

Hesitantly, Rin fluttered her blue-orbs open. She took in the familiar surrounding of Oliver's room. The pale-blue walls gave off a comforting vibe, the walls plastered in cult classic movie memorabilia and band posters. She looked to the side-draw where she knew laid two picture frames; one of them and their friends, the other of just them two. A smile played on her lips until she heard a chirp. Off to the corner of the room was Oliver's pet bird James seated comfortably in his cage. He has owned the small bird since he was a small child.

Rin decided it was time to take inventory of her own state. She peeked under the covers to find to no surprise, her body nude. After eventful nights, she and Oliver could almost always be guaranteed to have had hot, drunk and sloppy sex that night before. She must admit to herself, she was sort of glad that there wasn't an additional partner to wake up to.

And speaking of partners, Rin peeked under the covers once more to find her boyfriend's messy blond hair facing her. She leaned over his body, putting as much weight as she could on him so that he would wake up.

It worked because he began to rustle under her. Rin was grinning as he fought to release himself from the thick comforter and the weight of his beloved. She could not stop herself from giggling at his struggle. Finally he flung both confinements from his body and looked at her with sleep and a hint of worry.

Rin started laughing at his expression as she crawled over to him. Oliver quickly found a smile playing on his lips.

"You're an ass, you know that?" Oliver teased.

"Course, it's part of my charm."

"You know you're lucky you're hot, otherwise I would have-" Oliver put up quotation marks with his fingers "-hit it then quit it." He said with a smirk.

"Ugh, please don't say that again. You've been hanging out with Piko too much."

"Haters gonna hate."

"Stop that!"

Oliver chuckled lightly "Yes love."

Rin grinned as she settled into his lap, tilting her head upwards to peck his lips. Oliver grabbed the back of her head to pull her back into a full on kiss. She willingly moved her lips against his.

They both laid back down. Oliver began to twirl one of Rin's long golden locks around his finger.

"Wonder what the damage from last night was." Oliver said, voicing both their concerns.

"Eh, I can't really remember much after my second drink. But I'm sure one of our "lovely" friends have evidence of our antics."

"Douches."

"Yup."

"Well, as much as I want to lay here and make sweet, sweet love to you all day, we should get up and get ready so I can take you home. You know Mikuo and Meiko are worried about you."

Rin frowned at this thought. The aftermath always involved a full evaluation of the night before AND a lecture from her "loving" brother/father and sister/mother.

Rin dreadfully got out of bed to face the day head on. If you are going to cause trouble, be ready to face your consequences.

-Meanwhile at Mikuo's and Meiko's apartment-

Mikuo was on the phone, pacing back and forth in front of Meiko in the living room. Miku had called her brother to let him know simply that it was time.

Mikuo of course knew what she meant and the two quickly dove into details on where Miku, Len and Kaito would stay during their visit, flight timing (money not being an issue of course), and the major factor; how to get Rin and Len together in the same place. The main objective was to do so without Rin finding our prior to their arrival.

"Well the only idea that comes to mind is telling Rin that me and Meiko want to have to a house party with all our friends. If she asks why, we'll just say we just haven't had any fun for some time. But knowing her, she won't question a party. Of course you guys will show up some time later during the party, Len can approach her, you get where I'm going with this. I know it sounds insane because we don't know how she will react, but think of it as a much needed wake up call to her." Mikuo was a little uneasy with his plan. He knew it would spook her. At the same time he looked at the situation like ripping off a Band-Aid, it will be fast and a little painful but will only hurt for a little bit.

"It will have to do. Len is too impatient to wait any longer. I will let Kaito and Len know the plan. So send me all the information to my email."

"Gotcha. I think I should prepare Rin's friends beforehand. Just let them simply know that her friends are visiting. In this case, Len will come off as a friend too. If Rin wants them to know they are related then she can do it herself. Now I might actually need to warn you guys, her friends may kind of come off rude, and a little unfriendly, but give them time. They are not use to the Japanese way. Please explain this to Kaito and Len. I don't want them go off on them."

"I'm not an idiot Mikuo. And I'll make sure they are on their best behavior. But I do have one question…what do we do about Oliver and Len?" Miku's face could not help but grow red, thinking of what may happen when those two encounter one another.

"I know this will be hard for you to do, but you really just have to explain to Len that Rin does in fact have a boyfriend. And as for this end, Oliver is actually the nicest and polite of the bunch. So, not much to worry about there. I hate to say it, but Len is probably our biggest liability."

They both knew how protective Len was of Rin the past. Although he was quiet, collected and polite, you never messed with his Rin. He would instantly turn inhuman and bloodthirsty.

"Let's just hope it turns out for the best. We all have to pull our weight in order for this to go as smoothly as possible."

"Of course. Well, we'll see you in a few days. Can't wait to see you guys!" Miku said, trying to uplift her brother's spirits.

"See ya little sis." he said with a smile in his voice.

After hanging up with Miku, Mikuo called Teto, Gumi and Piko and told them to meet them at the coffee shop down the road. They were pretty sure Oliver was with Rin, so they would talk to him later. He wouldn't need much explanations anyways.

-At the café-

"So to be clear, you and Meiko want are have a party, and you are surprising Rin by inviting her friends from Japan?" Gumi in a skeptic tone.

You could not really blame Gumi, Teto and Piko for being a little skeptic. Not only was it in their nature, but also because they hardly knew anything about Rin's life in Japan to begin with.

"Yes Gumi, I know it's not in your nature to be filtered but do you guys think you can be on your best behavior? These particular friends mean a great deal to Rin. They were like brothers and sisters growing up. Actually Miku is my sister, so we all kind of grew up together."

The group of friends let their expressions soften a bit at his explanation.

"Ok Mikuo, for Rin, we will be good. But is there anything else we should know about? We don't want to be fucked over. Like is there some hidden agenda or something?" Gumi calmly asked. Boy was she sharp as knives. It was almost scary.

Mikuo stared out into space, contemplation on if he should tell them Len and Rin were siblings that were reuniting and trying to bounce back from a taboo situation.

"No, I think that's it. Just try to be polite and don't drink so heavy."

"No promises on the latter chief!"

"Piko!"

"Fine!"

"Ok guys, I'll mention the party to Rin. And also, please do not tell Oliver. We will do that ourselves. And absolutely, do not ruin the surprise for Rin!"

All three friends gave him a little salute with their hands

"Yes sir!" they all said in unison.

Meiko chugged down her water bottle of sake, she was quietly wary at the entire situation. She seemed to be the only one that could foresee the "shitstorm" that was about to take place.

* * *

And there ya go! I have like a horde of Homework to do BUT I shall be able to have the chapter up by the beginning of next week. I am super excited to write it! I want to be in the right state of mind when writing it because I am seeing it as a challenge right now lol. But its gonna happen

PLEASE REVIEW FOLKS! that means Rose Wreath, carry on xD


	7. Chapter 6: The Dream

**Author's note:** Hiya folks! So here is the chapter that tells you about the "incident". I know it may be short, but it is suppose to be a dream.

Thanks for the feedback! I'm sorry it has been taking me some time to get updates out. School is nearing the end of the semester, so that means I'm in crunch time. Lol, like I said, I had to write that authors note in my Philosophy class :p

And the author's note should be gone by now when this is uploaded, if you didn't read it, it just said I rewrote that last chapter. Go read if you haven't! Kinda Important!

**To Reviewers:** all I can say is I am jumping straight into the party scene in the next chapter. Just be ready to read it by knowing the following!:

1\. Len felt numb when he confirmed that Oli is in fact Rin's guy

2\. He had to fight his feelings to continue on with his plan

3\. He shoved it aside and his ass is going to see Rin, no matter the situation xD

Please don't kill me lol I just don't have time to write that all out in a chapter right now. I just wanna get down to the meat!

p.s To Rose: it is "to" and not "with" xD sorry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any form of Vocaloid! Don't think I actually would want too, No wanna taint something so awesome!

ONWARD TO LE STORY!

[Edited]

* * *

_Her heart beat matched that of the heavy rain drops that pounded against her and her brother's bedroom window. Rin stared at the massive droplets sliding down the glass in a daze. _

_Her head quickly snapped to Len as he entered their room, closing it quietly behind him._

_Rin took in all his features; his honey silk hair still tied into a tiny pony tail, his pajamas consisting of boxer shorts and a plain white tee-shirt. His body was at a stage in his life where it was transitioning to an adult from a lanky boy. His shoulder were broader now, which shown snugly through his white-tee. He shot up a few inches taller than Rin now, at about 5'7 ft. (170.18cm). His height really reflected on his torso, seeing as it was fairly long and skinny. His face began to lose its "baby fat" as it shaped out to a more define jawline and chin. _

_Rin didn't realize she was biting her bottom lip as she looked her brother over in such inappropriate ways. She could not help herself. She knew that soon she would be able to touch that body of his in ways she had only dreamed about._

_On this night, the twins were going to consummate their love for one another._

_The night had been previously planned out. They knew about this upcoming storm and assumed that their parents would not hear anything of their activities. Who could hear anything through the rain and thunder?_

_Rin shuddered at the cool air hitting her exposed skin. She had on a thin, silky white night gown that exposed her shoulders through thin straps, the length stopped mid-thigh, and the neckline reached dangerously close to her small cleavage. As said before, this was planned._

_Rin felt butterflies flutter wildly in the pit of her stomach as Len walked closer to their bed, eventually stopping at the edge. _

_She could not stop the blush that began heating her cheeks as she caught sight of Len staring at her with a gentle smile, but hungry eyes. _

_She felt a wave of heat hit her as he eased into the bed, sitting down to simply take in her appearance. He must have liked what he saw because he quickly took her blushing face into his hands to finally connect their lips. _

_Her lips moved in perfect rhythm with his as he parted her lips with his tongue, entering immediately. Rin moaned softly at the familiar stroking of his tongue against hers, the sweet taste of bananas, his breathing speeding up slightly. She always felt so good when he kissed her this way, but also a little bit bad that she enjoyed it so much._

_Len pushed her back against the plushy pillow to kiss his way down to her ear._

"_We will have to be quiet Rinny, don't want to wake up the 'rents." His whisper sending shivers down her body._

"_Yes Len-kun~" she whispered softly as she wrapped her slim arms around his neck. _

_Rin closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on breathing as Len began nibbling and kissing her soft neck while his hands ran down from her waist to the hem of her dress. Her heart pounding against her chest._

_Her breathing became shallow as his hands pushed the dress up around her waist. She pulled away to take the dress off herself, but her hands were shaking as she tried to simply grasp the fabric._

_Out of nowhere she felt a pair of hands blanket hers. She looked to see Len staring at her with concern. _

"_Rinny, if you aren't ready then we don't have to do this now." He spoke with such care and gentleness._

_Rin bit her bottom lip again, a bad habit she had since she was a child. She looked away from him to collect herself, steady her breathing and reassured herself of what was at stake._

_Her response was pulling the rest of the dress over her head and throwing it to the floor._

_She slid her eyes shut tightly as she felt goosebumps arise from her newly exposed flesh. She felt like time had stopped, before feeling warm flesh press against hers._

_Her eyes flew open again to see Len, now free of his shirt, pressing against her to lay her back down. Rin looked up at him, she was trying to read his expression as he looked down at her small breasts, flat stomach, and white cotton underwear that hid her blazing innocents. _

"_So beautiful." He whispered to himself._

_With one tiny peek to her lips, his hands cupped her breasts, causing her to stifle a moan. He ran his palms over her pert nipples, enjoying the hard buds rubbing against his soft hands._

_Rin began panting as his breath blew heat against her breasts. Without warning, his mouth had her left pink nipple between his lips. _

_She tried to think straight as he began sucking and lightly nipping at her. She nearly shrieked as his fingers tugged at her panties. _

_He stopped his attack on her breasts to slide the last garment of clothing down her legs. Rin sighed in relief as she felt the cool air hit the wet area between her legs._

_Len kissed all around her sensitive nipples once more. His fingers began stroking her "lower" lips, up and down his long fingers teased._

_Rin had absolutely no control over her cries as she felt his fingers graze at her clit. She absent-mindedly parted her thighs for him and shifted her hips to accommodate the new sensation that was building in her. _

_His fingers rubbing the little nub in a circular motion_

"_Oh God!" Rin cried out._

_Len hesitantly kissed down her tummy, making way to where his fingers slowly and tortuously were thrusting in and out of her small opening. Rin grabbed at his hair, pulling at it gently. Although she was pulling, she wanted nothing more than for his lips to reach its destination. _

_Her breathing hitched in her throat as she felt his breathing hoover over her womanhood. Her thighs clamped around his head as his tongue made contact with her over-heated flesh. _

_Len lapped his tongue at her entrance furiously, enjoying her taste to no extent. _

_At this point, Rin had lost her will to be quiet. How could she when he finally slipped his tongue through her slit?_

_Rin threw her head back against the pillow when he very gently pulled her slit apart with his index finger and thumb to lick at her more deeply. _

_The fire that burned in an uncomfortable manner within her began sparking electric like currents one after another. _

"_LEEEENNNN!" Rin shouted to the ceiling, her hips bucking roughly against his head as he continued to lap her opening. This was the only way to stimulate the sensation in her loins. _

_The couple were so invested in getting Rin to reach her peak that they did not notice when their bedroom door flew open._

_Her heart practically jumped out her chest as she pulled herself away from her lover. Her eyes now fixated on her mother and father as they entered the small room._

_Rinto and Lenka had a look of disgust and shock as they took in the scene that had played before them; their "darling" twins in the nude, Len settled between his sister's legs, Rin pushed down on her brother's head. _

_The distraught parents were there to simply check on why Rin was crying so loudly. They could hear it faintly over the booming storm._

"_What in the world is going in here?!" Rinto bellowed from the doorframe. Lenka had a hand over her mouth as angry tears leaked from her closed eyes. _

_Rin felt tears spring to her own eyes as she felt Len shake her body while shouting her name repeatedly. _

"_Rin! Rin! Wake Up! Rin!" she looked to him with a confused expression. _

_Wake up? How can she wake up from this nightmare? This was all too real! She couldn't just spring awake…_

xxx

Oliver had just woke up to a crying Rin, tossing and turning rapidly next to him. What he found strange was she was still asleep.

Rin shot up from her spot on her own bed in Mikuo and Meiko's apartment.

"Rin? Rin are you okay? Rin? Speak to me love." She heard an English accent of a male summoning her back to reality. Oliver was staring at her with so much fear.

Rin was panting and sweating as she clutched her chest.

'It felt so real! Like it was happening all over again!' she was practically shouting in her head.

"I'm fine Oliver. I'm sorry. Just a really bad dream." she said as her heart rate began to steady itself.

Oliver grab her around the waist to pull her into a hug. She helplessly melted into his body as she concentrated on calming herself and managing her thoughts.

'What the hell was that?! Why did I remember all that? It felt so real!' Rin's head was swarming in these thoughts.

"Do you want to talk about-"

"NO!" Rin shouted loudly into his stiffening chest.

"I'm sorry! I just want to forget about it. Please." she said, barely audible for him to hear.

Oliver did not question her. He just stroked her hair and rubbed her back till she fell back to sleep. Laying her back down, he wrapped himself around her protectively.

He too, fell asleep as his mind swirled with thoughts.

'What are earth was that all about?' Little did he know he was witnessing a peek at what was to come.

* * *

So there you have it! Nope, Rin did not lose it to Len :( boohoo but you can see why Rin likes _that_ sexual act so much xD That is where our naughty Rin we now know came from.

ha, came xD excuse my terrible humor...

I will be working on the next chapter tonight or this weekend. So stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 7: So they meet

**Author's note:** New chapter! Yay! Had fun writing this, was all in my zone listening to some Studio Killers. I mean like, they are amazing.

So they meet! here is a super long chapter. you earned it champ xD lol

**To Reviewers:** aww I feel like I let you down Rose lol like the scandal wasn't big enough lol but for some strange reason I kind of figured the readers had that idea in the back of their heads. I mean all the sexual sneak peaks in the previous chapters, yeah lol. And Ama Zon! lol I love Rinto and Lenka but for the sake of this story, had to make em the antagonist lol sorry!

The usage of music is back! like I said, was all up in my zone tonight lol.

**Disclaimer: **I in no form own Vocaloid! I do not own the lovely songs used in this chapter: "Eros and Apollo"- Studio Killers, "Date with the Night"- Yeah Yeah Yeahs, and my absolute fave "Electric Love"- Borns.

ONWARD TO LE STORY!

[Edited]

* * *

Len could feel his heart banging against his chest and his stomach tied into a complicated knot as he, Miku and Kaito walked up to the door belonging to Mikuo and Meiko.

The bass of the music playing was causing the walls outside the condo-like apartment to vibrate, multi-colored lights peaked through the cracks of the drawn curtains.

Miku texted her brother to let him know that they were at his door. Their plan called for Mikuo to quickly let them into the party through the back door that lead to the kitchen.

From: Miku

To Mikuo: Baka! Where r u?

From: Mikuo

To Miku: Hold on! Getting Rinny out of the kitchen.

A few moments later, a nervous Mikuo opened the door, stepping outside to greet his little sister and her companions.

"Miku-chan!" Mikuo shouted as he enveloped the small teal-haired girl into his arms.

"Kyyya! Mikuo! So good to see you!" she said into his chest.

After pulling away from the hug, Mikuo faced the other two males

"Hey Kaito! Len, long time no see."

"Yeah! Almost 7 years!" Kaito said while slapping him a high-five.

Len was still trying to summon up the courage to even speak.

"Ah Len-kun! The years have been good to you!"

Len, now being 21, was just past 5'9, his body long and thin. Most of his hair was shoulder length, a few thick locks sticking up in random directions. Several locks were confined in a small braid that reached his waist. His shoulders were quite broad, his hands long and wide.

"Thanks…" he said in a quiet voice.

Mikuo chuckled

"Rinny is going to trip out on how different you look and how deep your voice is now."

Len felt heat greet his face. He knew his face was practically a cherry right about now.

"Well guys, this is it. Miku, Kaito, after a while you two approach Rin. Start talking to her, talk to her friends. I can almost guarantee you she will be hesitant to ask about Len so try to bring it up yourself."

"Make up an excuse to get away for a moment because she will not want to leave your sides. At this point, it's all you Len. Can you do it?" Mikuo asked in a stern voice.

Len bit his bottom lip as he shook his head in agreement.

"Alright. Let's do this!" Mikuo said as he opened the door.

Sticking closely to Mikuo's back, the three outsiders took in the environment of the party.

There had to be over 40 people occupying the entire living space. Colorful and strobe lights rested on corners of the walls, a large speaker connected to a laptop, blaring out electronic music.

There was a rainbow of people performing different activities. Most were dancing wildly in the living room and various areas, others were playing drinking games like bear-pong and taking shots off other people.

A small crowd was huddled around a green haired girl and bright red goggles as she was risen off the floor by two large males. Her legs were pointed to the ceiling as she took the tap of a keg and drank heavily.

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" encouraged her small crowd. After about 10 seconds she was put down and raised her arms into the air.

"Fuck yeah! Beat that bitches!" Gumi shouted over the cheering.

Kaito was laughing, Miku was nervously chuckling, and Len was staring at the girl in shock.

Len was so use to being locked away in his bedroom, studying or daydreaming, that he has never really ever been to a party. Not to mention that they must party pretty different here in American then they do in Japan.

"Gumi! Come here for a second!" Mikuo called out to the green haired girl.

Gumi perked her ears up at his request and proceeded to make her way over to him through the sea of people.

"Mikuo! You gonna give the Keg stand a go?"

"Ahh, maybe later." he said while rolling his eyes. Like anyone would want to lift his long body into the air.

"So these are Rin's friends I was telling you about. Meet Miku, Kaito and Len." He said each name while gesturing to each owner of said names.

Miku, Kaito and Len each bowed to the green haired girl politely.

"Nice to meet you," they said in unison.

"O.M.G they're so cute!" Gumi shouted as she somehow managed to group them all into a bone-crushing hug.

"…can't…breath!" Miku squeaked.

"Ah, Gumi you may want to let them go!"

"Oooppsies! Sorry!" she said while staring at each individual. She cocked her head as her eyes settled on Len

"Wow! You look so much like Rin! It's incredible!" She said while poking at his cheeks, his eyelids, his lips.

Len felt his face go into "cherry" mode again at her comment.

Gumi laughed at this. "Ha! You even turn into a cherry head like her too!"

"Um Gumi? Honey? Please stop touching him" Mikuo said while taking away her hands from his face.

Gumi giggled as she made eye contact with Teto, who was coming into the kitchen.

"Ah Teto! Come meet Rin's twin!"

Mikuo, Miku, Kaito and Len stiffened at her remark. Only Mikuo, Miku and Kaito calmed down when they realized that she was just teasing. Len still felt like his heart was ready to pop out of his body at any given moment.

A pink hair girl, "Teto" had a bored look on her face as she approached the small group.

"Teto, meet Miku, Kaito, and Len." They all bowed again.

"Um, guys you don't have to keep doing…that" Mikuo said to them.

Teto just stayed quiet as she observed each person. She then smirked.

"You guys remind me of anime characters. Cute." The trio of friends blushed, Gumi laughed.

And an awkward silence followed.

"…I really like your hair! Cute pigtails!" Miku said to lighten the mood. Teto smiled sweetly at her.

"Thank you. At least you didn't call them drills. I really hate that." Teto explained while looking past them to see Piko flirting with some girl.

"Ah, there's our next target. Be back!" Teto said while disappearing into the crowd of people.

A few moments later, Teto was pulling a tall, white haired guy by his ear.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Teto!" he shouted as he was forcefully hunched over behind the shorter pinkette.

"Guys! This weirdo is Piko! Piko! These lovely beings are Rin's buddies from Japan" Teto said while letting go of his ear so that he may see the newcomers.

Piko combed his fingers threw his hair as he looked them over. He smirked before he took Miku's hand into his.

"Ah it is pleasure to meet you. I'm Piko." He said, looking into her eyes.

"Erm, nice to meet you too. I'm Miku and this-"she said while taking her hand from his to link her arm around Kaito's anger form "is my boyfriend Kaito, and our friend Len."

Piko picked up on her message.

"Pleasure. Now if you will excuse me, I have a beer waiting for me." He stalked off after his nameless target from before.

"Let's get a drink in you. Yes?" Gumi asked them.

"That will be fine!"

"Sure…"

"Got any ice cream?" Kaito asked in a childlike wonder.

"Kaito!" Miku shouted at her towering boyfriend.

Teto, Gumi and Mikuo laughed at the two bickering.

"I think we can make that work. Follow us!" Gumi and Teto started walking off to the fridge with Miku and Kaito on their tail.

Len was left with Mikuo, looking around awkwardly.

"Len, I can cut through your tension with a knife." Mikuo chuckled.

"Eh, I'm sorry!" he said while bowing. Mikuo laughed as he pat the younger male on the back.

"You just need to relax. I know you want to see Miss Blondie, but we need to get your nervous down a few notches. Maybe you do need a drink."

"I'm sorry Mikuo. I can't help it. So many questions are swarming my head right now!" Len stammered out.

"It's cool. That's part of the reason we are doing this at a party. To get some drinks in you to calm you down. Miku told me this isn't normally your thing so I figure a drink might help the nerves."

On cue, the group of friends were back with plastics cups, and Kaito with an ice cream cone. They were laughing and chatting randomly to one another.

"Ok Lenny, here ya go!" Gumi said while handing him a red plastic cup.

He hesitantly sipped at the drink, making a sour face at the taste.

"So Rin should be around here with Oliver somewhere." Teto said.

Len bulged his eyes while semi-choking on his drink. Kaito quickly patted his back to help him out while Miku tried to distract the two girls with chatter.

"Oh wow, I can't wait to see her! It has been too long!"

"Give it time, princess is probably sucking face with her Oli right now. She'll turn up soon."

Len, now recovered, felt himself shuddering at the thought of catching his beloved in such an embrace with another male. He let out a sigh, knowing he must control himself for the sake of appearances.

The music had changed to a new song, and with this came a squeal of delight from Gumi and Teto.

"Hey, let's go dance!" Gumi suggested as Teto was already swaying her hips while making her way over to the living room where "Eros and Apollo" by Studio Killers shook the walls.

Miku excitedly followed Gumi and Teto while pulling Kaito along as he licked at his ice cream.

'_Yeah, with a boy like that it's serious _

_There's a boy who is so wonderful _

_That girls who see him cannot find back home_

_And the gigolos run like spiders when he comes _

_'Cause he is Eros and he's Apollo'_

Len could not help but smile as he observed his friends, old and new alike, dancing wildly to the electric beats. He even felt his head nodding side-to-side to the beats.

'_Girls, with a boy like that it's serious  
Senoritas, don't follow him  
Soon, he will eat your hearts like cereals  
Sweet Lolitas, don't go  
You're still young' _

He was considering whether to be daring and join them when he saw a flash of bright blond hair in the peripheral of his vision. His heart rate sped up instantly.

Slowly, he turned his head to look at the person with such hair. It was her.

Rin entered the living room and spotted the familiar teal twin tails swinging side to side of its owner. Rin felt joy spring into her like lighting.

"Miku?!" Rin shouted while shoving past people, Oliver in tow.

"RINNY!" Miku shouted as she gloomped the blond beauty.

Both girls began squealing in pure happiness, a few tears streaming down both of their faces.

"It's you! How? When? What?" Rin tried to stammer out all at once.

"We missed you Rinny! It's been too long!" Miku said while pulling away.

Kaito, now finished with his treat, approached his "little sister".

"BaKaito!" Rin shouted while shoving her arms around his torso. He chuckled while hugging her back.

"Was hoping you would have forgotten that. But it's still good to see you Rinny-chan."

For the next few minutes, Rin introduced Oliver to the couple. They all discovered that they were "properly" introduced to Piko, Gumi and Teto.

After a while, each person within their little group began dancing again. They were all feeling great as the alcohol licked at their bodies, combined with the uplifting influence of the music, and the leftover joy of the long waited reunion.

Unfortunately, it was not the reunion we were waiting for.

Len kept his gaze fixed on Rin.

He took her all in as his admiration grew. Her hair, now so long flowing around her form as she dances and swayed. Her hips flared out from her waist so gracefully and connected to cute creamy legs. He felt his cheeks heat as his eyes looked over her bust. How did she go from miss flat-as-a-board to look-at-my-pinup-worthy-curves?

Len had to take another swig of his beer. This was going to be a long night.

xxx

Len felt like such a stalker as he watched his sister from a safe distance. It was a few hours since he first laid eyes on her. He was barely starting on his third beer in contrast to his friends that were throwing back drinks like there was no tomorrow.

He was hang out with Meiko and Mikuo as they made drinks and patrolled the party.

As for everyone else; Gumi, Teto, Rin and Miku were jumping up and down to the current song which was "Date with the Night" by Yeah Yeah Yeahs. Kaito somehow had Oliver in a serious conversation about the wonders of ice cream. Poor Oliver had to pretend to was interested as Kaito rambled on.

The song changed to something softer. You could instantly tell it was time for couples to dance. Rin walked over to Oliver to pull him away from Kaito, Miku on her tail to grab her ice cream freak.

Len felt his heart ache as he witnessed Rin pulling Oliver to her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her slender waist. They were looking at one another as if the lyrics possessed their bodies.

("Electric Love" by Borns)

'_Candy.  
She's sweet like candy in my veins.  
Baby, I'm dying for another taste._

_And every night my mind is running around her  
Thunder's getting louder and louder  
Baby you're like lightning in a bottle  
I can't let you go now that I got it_

_All I need is to be struck by your electric love!_  
_ Baby, you're electric love, electric love!'_

Len could feel himself trembling. Rin looked like such an angel with her eyelids blanketing her blue orbs as she and Oliver swayed side to side, holding onto one another for dear life.

'_Rushing through me.  
I feel your energy rushing through me'_

Everyone could feel the love radiating off the couple. Len couldn't take it. He was just about to stalk off when Mikuo grabbed his arm.

"Hey man, still haven't made a move?"

"…I don't know if I can. I mean…just look at them!" He said harshly, angry tears making an appearance.

"Len! Just hear yourself! You are about to walk away from Rin. Your soul mate. The girl you waited years to see again. You're going to tell me you just want to walk away from this?" Mikuo said in a stern tone.

Len glanced over to Rin in time to see Oliver part from her as Miku and Kaito started talking to her. Miku was looking at Len, her eyes looking back and forth between Rin and Len, signaling him to make a move already.

The couple walked away from the blond. Leaving her alone. She began to walk towards the kitchen to grab a drink.

"Len, it's now or never." Mikuo said before walking off to see Meiko.

Len took a huge gulp of his drink before sitting it down and following after Rin.

She was bending over to pick up the tap of a keg, trying to coax the liquid to come out. No such luck.

"Need help with that?" she heard behind her.

"Oh please? Stupid thing doesn't want to work…." she began to say as she turned around to see who the source of the voice.

Her heart slammed harshly against her chest, her face looking as if she had seen a ghost.

"Len…"she whispered, her body trembling.

"It's really good to see you Rinny." His soft, velvety, deep, voice rang in her ears.

"Len….wha…" her voice dying in her throat.

Len was staying still, feeling as though any sudden moment would scare her away.

It did not help because all of a sudden, her legs gave way underneath her, and was now falling.

Len jumped into action to catch her before she hit the floor.

"Rin? Rin? You ok? Rin!?" Len called out to her. It was no use. She had passed out completely.

Soon Mikuo and the rest of the gang were surrounding the twins. Mikuo and Kaito helped Len get her off the floor and into her room.

"What happen to Rin? Will she be ok?" Len heard an English accent say. He turned face to face with Oliver.

"She will be fine. Just a little shocked I guess." He said quietly.

"And you are?" Oliver said

"Len. A friend of Rin. And you?"

"Oliver, Rin's boyfriend."

Len could not take it any longer. With clenched fist, he walked very closely to Oliver's face, before turning and stalking off out the door that lead out of the apartment.

"…strange guy." Oliver said.

* * *

ah! I did not want to make Len suffer so much in this chapter but the story must go on!

not sure when I will be able to update again. I hope soon. but I will not abandon this story! So let me hear some feedback! I enjoy it :P

AND CHECK OUT STUDIO KILLERS! THEY MAKE AWESOME MUSIC!

* * *

**Music notes!: **and there back! haha

"Eros and Apollo"- Studio Killers: lol its a fun song about a seductive guy basically haha nothing of too importance or relevance to this story, it just has a good beat to dance to so that is why I used it. plus like I said, im obsessed right now with their music.

"Date with the Night"- Yeah Yeah Yeahs: obviously just mentioned but its a fun song to just feel run through you haha its something you would hear at a party or club and just think "yeah F everything, I have a date with this damn night!" haha well that's I seen it. so rin and her buddies just are enjoying themselves.

"Electric Love"- Borns: ah, just in love with this song. its easily about love for someone else and it being all mushy and sweet. its like candy! so when rin and oli dance to it, their love is so damn sweet and powerful that it shines in the song. it gets in your veins!


	9. Chapter 8: Bittersweet Reunion

**Author's note:** ah, forgive me for having you wait a week for an update! and I am sorry this chapter might suck lol I am pumping it out of my tired being here, with school work and my inspiration coming then going. but its here! Feedback please because I know I have not done my best on this chapter and would like to know what is wrong.

**To reviewers!:** lol sorry Rose! haven't had time to go back and fix things. hope it was readable! and lol yeah ama zon, they are kinda...shady? characters to play with. but you can mend em to whatever you want lol.

Oh! and for those who are interested in the music being used, I am going back to the end of the chapters of where the music was used to kinda just talked about why I used the certain songs. its just a fun trivia thing because I want you to know why I used them and what they made me feel. So I would really appreciate that if you went to read em lol.

**Disclaimer: I, in no shape or form own vocaloid. **

**ONWARD TO LE STORY!**

[Edited]

* * *

Rin knew she was awaking from her dreamless sleep when she began to feel her head pounding and body locked in place. She let out tiny groans as she stretched out her stiff limbs and torso.

Not opening her eyes just yet, (not wanting to deal with aftermath of the party) she began to think about the night before

'What the hell happened last night? How much did I drink? What did I DO?' wondering the simple questions she has asked herself time and time again. Unwillingly, she started to think about the last clear thought she had before blacking out.

'…That couldn't have been him...I meant he's all the way in Japan! Not to mention he doesn't even know where I am. But if I didn't run into him…was that really Miku and Kaito I ran into? I KNOW I didn't imagine that. Maybe I just thought I saw Len since I saw Miku and Kaito. Wait…MIKU AND KAITO ARE HERE?! YES!'

With a small smile, she began to sit up from the comfort of her bed and rub away the sleep in her eyes. Her sight was still slightly blurred when she glanced at someone sitting on her computer chair. This person had bright blond hair.

"Mmm Oli, what happened last night? Did I black out?" She asked while yawning and stretching out her arms.

"More like fainted I'd say." Said a familiar voice. But it wasn't Oliver's.

Rin snapped her eyes open to see a tall male with his face flustered and eyes fixated on her.

She felt her heart rate pick up, palms becoming sweaty, and body temperature rise. Sitting in the same room as her was her past.

Len could not help but feel joy spring into his body as she spoke. Last night at the party he was barely able to hear her sweet voice before she fainted.

His joy quickly transitioned to concern when he saw Rin's face had turned red and her body trembling slightly.

"…Len-kun?" She whispered, as if she spoke loudly, he would disappear.

Len gave her a tiny smile as he chuckled.

"Yes Rin, we have established that last night."

"…so that was you last night…What are you doing here? Why are you here?"

Len raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
"To see you of course. I just wanted to check in with you. It's been about five years you know?" He said as if it were obvious.

Rin started to calm herself as his words sunk in. She couldn't bring herself to look him in the face.

'Len is here. Len is here in my room in New York. Len is physically sitting a few feet from me. My brother, whom I fell in love with is here. Dear God help me. This is not supposed to be happening!' Rin was bombarded with all these thoughts and then some.

'…_isn't this what you wanted? _

Not like this! Not when I'm in this strange part in my life!

_You can't control this situation Rin! _

But…but…

_Nope! Just try to not think of him as an ex-lover. This is your brother after all. _

_Perhaps he missed you as much as you missed him._

_You can do this Rin!' _

Her little internal battle with herself made her come back to reality.

With this, she looked down at herself to see if she looked presentable.

She let out a tiny squeak as pulled her blanket over her body when she saw that she was wearing a black cami that barely covered her chest and torso.

'He hasn't seen me like this! He's use to the flat-chested little girl I was! Ah! This is embarrassing!'

Len had to look away from her as she did this. This was the first time catching a closer glimpse at her newly developed body.

'Too bad I can't see all of he-Wait! Stop it Kagamine! Don't think of your sister that way! That's not what we're here for! *scoff* I'm acting like a hormonal teen again, having to remind myself to stop looking at Rin in that way…'

"Um, Len? Are you ok? Are you in pain?" Rin asked when she glanced at his hurtful expression.

"Umm yeah…I just have a tiny headache from last night. It was my first time drinking and all…"

"...Oh…"

"Yeah…"

The twins were looking in any direction but each other when they spoke.

'Rin…just look at him! He is here. That isn't changing anytime soon. You're going to eventually see him while he's here. You can do it!' Rin coached herself as she slowly brought her gaze up to look at him.

'Len! You came all this way to see her! Just freaking look at her!' Len shouted at himself. He then carried his own gaze over to Rin just in time to see her cerulean eyes looking back at him.

The two sibling's gazes were locked on one another. Len felt a smile tug at his lips as he took in her heart-shaped face, glistening blue orbs, and messy honey-colored blond hair.

Rin allowed herself to grin as she took in her brother's appearance for the first time since they were teens. She first noticed that his body was long and thin in contrast to the small chair he was seated in.

'He must tower over me now!'

Next was his hair. He still had messy banana-like bangs framing his face and mess locks sticking up in random directions. But she was slightly surprised when she saw that he had a tiny long thin braid placed over his shoulder that reached his waist.

Finally she looked at his face, surprised to see that his once soft features, like his cheeks and chin, were now more sharp and defined.

'...more…handsome…is that possible?' her thoughts working her into a small frenzy.

But she felt more relief as she meet his cerulean eyes as they gleamed at back at her. She felt herself become transfixed on his gaze.

If the eyes really are windows to the soul, Rin could see Len's soul crying out to her.

Not knowing where the sudden courage came from, Len arose from his seat and took a few steps over to Rin' bed.

Rin felt her heart picking up tempo once more as he made his way over to her.

They both just shared a moment where they just stared at one another in anticipation, wondering what was going to happen next. This was the closest they had been to one another over the last five years.

There was no ocean to separate them now.

Len then held open his arms, fearing that Rin would not feel the same way he did at that moment.

Rin simply took a moment to realize what he was asking for. Without another thought, she pushed herself off her bed to throw her body into his arms. Len quickly wrapped his arms around the small girl, crushing her into his body. He then buried his face into her hair, inhaling her citrusy fragrance of oranges.

Rin felt tears steam down her cheeks as she made her hold on him tighten to the best of her strength. She let all the negative thoughts she once had go. She even let go of the fact that he was her ex-lover slip from her mind.

All they could think about was that their beloved sibling was wrapped safely in each other's arms. This is where they belonged. Everything outside their little bubble melted away.

"Len…I've missed you so much…I can't believe you are even here." Rin muttered into his chest as her tears spilled freely now.

"God knows I have missed you too, Rinny-chan. I thought of you every day. You have no idea how good it feels to know you are here with me, safe and sound." Len confessed into her hair.

Nothing could disturb their moment.

Or so they thought.

All of a sudden, Rin's bedroom door was opened, and at the doorframe stood Miku, Mikuo Kaito, Meiko, and Oliver.

"Hope we aren't interrupting anything…" says Miku.

The twins simultaneously shot their eyes open. Their gazed meet the smiles of each intruder, but one.

Oliver stared at the two with a blank expression.

Fear washed over Rin.

Len felt like a child with his candy being taken from him as Rin quickly pulled herself from his embrace. He knitted his eyebrows at her action, but followed her gaze to her boyfriend.

He knew he had to make himself become numb before he feels anger, sadness, and frustration embody him once more.

* * *

**Author's note: **Gah! I'm sorry. I hope you could stand that lol it was not my best work but I wanted to post it asap. like I said, let me know where I can improve. I mean they must be rational but please do!

Honesly, I was having trouble on where I was going with this story, but thanks to one of my lovely friends I have a better view on where I am going! she is such an angel lol because I was freaking out! but she was like..."what if..." and I was like "omg, you are a genius! I love you so much right now!" haha, true story xD

FEEDBACK!...that is all. thank you lovely reader!


	10. Chapter 9: Put on a Show, Piko!

**A/N:** Welcome back dear reader! here is another update! It doesn't hold much importance to the overall story, but its fun. well, I thought it was fun. I certainly had fun writing it! unfortunately it is work straight off the old noggin that is sleep deprived and tired, so it does hold mistakes. and speaking of those, does anyone know how I can get a beta reader? Please let me know!

**To reviewr: **thanks for catching those mistakes Rose! went back and fixed em like a good girl lol. and yes! Lenny has a tiny braid in this story lol I got the idea from the end of adolescence (which is the cover for this story. you can see his tiny braid.) I mean its cute because they both decided to grow out their hair lol without telling one another. twin thing I think xD jk and haha! Len with a beard xD you funny.

I have a poll up somewhere that is asking if you guys want a one-shot about how Oli and Rin kinda got together. I got the inspiration from a song so it will be a song fic also. let me know!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any form of Vocaloid! nor do I won the song "Hollow Moon"- Awolnation.

ONWARD WITH LE STORY!

[Edited]

* * *

After the awkward situation that morning, Rin had suggest to Miku, Kaito, Len and Oliver that they go down to Zed's Records to bother Gumi and Piko at work. Just because her old friends were visiting, did not mean she should neglect her beloved misfits.

So we follow the five individuals walking the streets of downtown as they come up on their destination.

Len sighed in annoyance. Being the third wheel was not on his agenda. Miku was very animated as she skipped alongside Kaito, gripping his left hand as his right hand held onto his signature ice cream treat.

Rin on the other hand, was sheepishly holding Oliver's hand. She could not shake the feeling that her affection she shared with boyfriend was like squirting lemon juice directly into Len's eyes.

'Am I a loon? Or is Rin is acting strange? What's her deal?' Oliver questioned to himself.

Attempting to prove himself wrong, he pulled Rin's hand that he was holding to his lips to kiss tenderly. Rin stiffened up for a second before giving Oliver a small grin.

Len wanted nothing more than to tackle Oliver to the ground and leave a few bruises to that pretty face of his after seeing his tiny gesture.

Rin and Oliver lead the group into a small shop that had a rundown sign in its front window that said "ZED'S RECORDS" in bright red letters. A tiny bell chimed as they entered the small store.

Gumi was hunched over the front cash register, her fingers gliding over the screen of her cell phone. Her mood perked right up as she seen familiar faces appear in front of her.

"Hey guys! What brings your tushies down to Hades?" Gumi said as she hopped over the counter.

"Why to come bother you of course. We didn't have much to do at Mikuo's. So I suggested we pay my two employed chums a visit," said Rin in a sarcastically sweet tone. She let out a sigh of relief when she finally let go of Oliver's hand to look through magazines. Len too, secretly let out a sigh at this.

"Oh, you." Gumi said in fake flattery.

"And where is tweedle dumb?"

"Hell if I know. Probably in the back lighting one up. I swear, if Lily catches him again, we'll both be out of a job."

"Lovely."

"Tell me about." Gumi huffed, blowing strands of green hair out of her vision.

As if they called for him, Piko staggered out of the backroom, a cloud of smoke clearly visible behind him.

"Ah! And here is Sir Smokes-a-lot now! You are just the perfect model employee aren't you Piko?" Rin's dry humor causing Miku and Kaito to chuckle.

"Ah Rin. Always a pleasure. And you brought your shota boyfriend, your twin, and Miss Cutie!" Piko said, completely ignoring Kaito's glare.

Gumi greeted the two new customers while returning behind the register. Miku and Kaito started to wander the rows of music. Oliver was whispering to Piko, trying to see if he had anything else of his stash. This left Rin and Len in awkward silence.

'I swear this is straight out of an anime or k-drama; awkward girl left alone with her crush. Wait, brother. Ha! You are really pathetic Kagamine.' Rin thought as she met Len's gaze. She smiled warmly at him

'…she's so pretty…she actually looks pretty nice with eyeliner. Brings out her eyes. Yeah, you stay over there Oliver! Wait-no! Don't come back over here!'

As Len went insane in his own thoughts, Oliver ushered Rin over to a sunglasses rack. The couple began to try on the different glasses, giggling at the silly pairs like beer rimmed glasses, glasses with the word 'swag' on the lens, round rimmed glasses that looked like they belonged to the 70's, and other pairs with the same theme.

As the song that currently played quietly in the background transitioned into a lazy, yet upbeat alternative tune, Piko perked up with a smirk as he hopped on top of the counter Gumi was occupying, catching the attention of the group of friends and the two teen girl customers.

"Oh dear lord, here we go again." Gumi signed.

Piko outstretched his hands in front of himself as her began to mouth the words to the song.

(Hollow Moon [Bad Wolf] - Awolnation)

'_I've been running from it all my lifetime!  
There's nothing wrong with you I'm searching for my right mind!  
Oooh!  
You should've seen it they were resting on the restless!  
This happened, literally - woke up I was headless!  
I woke up I was headless!' _Piko mouthed along to the lyrics while shaking his head side to side, flinging his arms back and forth from his body.

Everyone was grinning at the idiot as he continued on with his performance.

Piko jumped off the counter, slyly making his way in front of the two teen customers. He looked them straight in the eyes as he continued to mouth the worlds.

'_Ima make a deal with the bad wolf so the bad wolf don't bite no more!  
Ima make a deal with the bad wolf so the bad wolf don't bite no more!  
Ima make a deal with the bad wolf so the bad wolf don't bite no more!  
Ima make a deal with the bad wolf so the bad wolf don't bite no more!_' he "sang" to the two teens with a smolder on his face. The girls would look at each other and giggle but look back at the strange man dance in front of them.

He now made his way over to Oliver and Rin and pounded his chest, as if "challenging" them, as he continued to make a fool of himself

'_Motherfucker I'll be back from the dead soon!  
I'll be watching from the center of the hollow moon!  
Oooh  
Oh my God I think I might've made a mistake!  
Waiting patiently was waiting taking up space!  
We are waiting taking up space!' _Oliver had an expression that said 'I'm tired of your shit Piko' and Rin had a red face from trying to fight back her laughter.

He went back to singing the chorus while skipping sideways down the rows of records and CD's.

Len just stared at the white haired guy with a horrific look on his face. This was so bizarre and random.

Gumi caught Len's expression and attempted to explain her friend's behavior.

"Yeah, Piko just acts on impulse when he's high. And this just happens to be his favorite song ever, resulting in a humiliating dance act for him. But…I really thought I took this song off our store's playlist to prevent this from happening…I swear if he added it again!" she finished with clenched teeth

Just as Gumi was explaining all this to Len, a fairly tall and thin women with yellow blond hair entered into the store with a hard expression permanently carved on her face. She was wearing a plain black tank top, ripped jeans and big combat boots.

Lily entered her store to see its occupants staring at her good-for-nothing employee as he sashayed down the rows of records and CDs. She let out a huge sigh before mustering up all her strength to scold the white haired idiot.

"PIKO! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BEING A JACKASS WHILE WORKING? DO THAT SHIT AT HOME!" Lily roared, scaring everyone except Piko, as he finished up his little dance.

"Swear I took this off the playlist, Lily," Gumi said in her defense

"I believe you, kid."

"…But you thought I wouldn't put it back~! Ha!" Piko shouted obnoxiously.

"I swear to God, Utatane, I will murder you right here and now, in broad daylight with witnesses. Stop fucking around!" Lily shouted into Piko's face. Piko with a bored expression the entire time he was lectured.

Gumi stared at Lily with starry eyes and admiration as she scolded her friend. Miku hid behind her boyfriend while biting her nails nervously. The two customers slipped out the entrance. Rin had her arms folded in front of her chest as Oliver yawn in boredom. Len felt embarrassed for Piko but feared Lily more.

"Don't look that way Lenny, this happens almost every day." Rin said to him, soothing his nerves.

-Around 9PM at Mikuo &amp; Meiko's place-

Everyone was waddling around the front door as they were ready to take their leaves. Meiko had invited everyone (being Miku, Kaito, Len, Oliver, Teto, Gumi and Piko) for dinner and now everyone was uncomfortably stuffed with chicken, rice, mixed veggies and dinner rolls.

"That was sooo good Meiko. Thanks for having us guys." Gumi said to Mikuo and Meiko.

"No problem. It was fun. Plus it's not every day we get everyone under one roof for a meal like this." Meiko says warmly.

As everyone was saying their good byes, Oliver took Rin aside. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by Len.

"Hey, love, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight. Just the two of use you know?" Oliver said softly.

Rin bit her bottom lip, trying to think of an excuse. Luckily, Miku was standing by with the perfect alibi.

"Actually Oliver, me, Kaito and Len were going to stay a bit longer to talk to my brother. We kinda want Rinny here for it. Is that ok?" She explained in her signature sweet and polite tone. No one says no to Miku.

"Oh of course! Sorry about that. I totally understand." He responded with equal politeness. Miku just smiled brightly at him. He returned it before turning back to Rin.

"Well, give me a call whenever you wanna do something." Oliver then kissed Rin on the forehead before exiting the apartment.

Teto, Gumi and Piko did a little wave before following behind the disappointed blonde.

Mikuo and Meiko declared that they were done for the night and left clean up duty to Rin. They said their good nights to Miku, Kaito and Len before retiring to their room.

Miku let out an exaggerated yawn while stretching out her arms.

"Well, we two are beat. Hey, Lenny? Why don't you stay and help Rin with cleaning?" She suggested innocently.

"Well if you in-"

"Yes! Okay! See ya later, Rinny! Take your time, Len! Hey, wait! Why not just stay the night?" she asked excitedly.

"…I…I gues-"

"Perfect! Besides it will give you two time to catch up! Good night, you two." She said in a suggestive tone while quickly closing the door behind her and Kaito.

"…Well it won't do any good to stand around. Let's go put away the food and get started on the dishes." Rin said while prancing off to the kitchen.

"…right." Len said quietly while following his sister's lead.

'This should be interesting' they both thought as they began to work.

* * *

A/N I hope that gave you a few giggles lol it did for me because I could see the scene playing in my head with Piko. I love him x3

Good News! Next chapter will be kinda important and kinda saucy *wiggles eyebrows suggestively* so look out for that soon! I mean at least a week I hope.

Almost done with my classes this semester so that means more updates and faster! 2 and a half weeks! college guys, its something.

So be ready for all that!

And finally, thank you so much to all those who are still reading. without you I would not bother updating this and it gives me confidence and good vibes when I seen that someone read my story. thank you lovely reader! 3

**Music Notes! **

"Hollow moon (bad wolf)" by Awolnation: I really like this song! I was looking for a song for Piko to be stupid to and this came up on shuffle. its lyrics are not super important nor does it have a certain meaning to the story, its just for fun :)


	11. Chapter 10: Late Night Talks

**Author's notes: **Welcome back my lovey reader! I bring to you, Chapter 10! I kind of feel bad for taking some time, but this chapter was sort of bothering me. I feel that is was too rushed, but after a few edits I was like "hmm, think this is the best I'm going to get." So yeah. I'm sorry if it won't be to your liking.

On the bright side, I have two more days of finals and then I'm home free! Which translates to more chapters! Woot!

I also plan on making two one-shots. Both are related to this story in a way. One is how Rin and Oli started going out, the other is a small glimpse into how much Len missed Rin. Had the inspiration for both ideas from...you can probably guessed it, SONGS! lol yes dear reader, I am a dork xD

**To Reviewer:** I appreciate all the help I can get lol but I understand you have other things you have to do :) went back and fixed the mistakes lol I really should grow a pair and ask a beta for help, but honestly, I am scared lol

**Disclaimer: **I no own any form of Vocaloid! Me sad :(

ONWARD WITH LE STORY!

[Edited]

* * *

Cleaning up after a group of people is never "a walk in the park". Especially when a few of those people include messy individuals such as Piko and Kaito. It's like they wanted to fit into the stereotype of men and table manners.

So once Rin and Len had finished cleaning up in the kitchen, they plopped their tired bodies onto the comfort of Rin's bed. She did feel a little strange when Len grabbed her blankets and pillows to adjust them to his liking, but was way too tired mentally and physically protest.

But being the gentlemen he was, Len sat up as he leaned his back against the wall, leaving a generous amount of room for Rin to use. He looked up at her with a tiny grin and patted the empty space on the bed.

With heavy bagged eyes, Rin hesitantly climbed onto the bed and sat up against the wall as well. An awkward silence was met as the two siblings sat side by side.

After a few moments, Len broke the silence.

"So I had a good time today. Your friends are interesting." She scoffed.

"You don't even know the half of it. I can tell you that it's hardly ever boring around them."

"Ha ha, yeah…I mean Gumi and Piko are eccentric, Teto is nice, kind of rude but, whatever."

"Heh, yeah. They are." She said softly and fondly.

"…Oliver seems pretty nice too…" A hint of jealously coiled in his tone.

"Oh…yeah. I mean I wouldn't date a jerk now would I?" her nerves becoming jittery

"I'm sure. Too bad I'll never like him."

Rin was at lost for words.

'The hell? How can he be so blunt about his dislike for him?' she thought as she arched a blonde brow. She had a hunch he didn't like him. Why would he? He was the object of her affection, whilst Len was her previous.

"P-Playing protective brother are we Len? I guess I can see why siblings would be…skeptical of their sibling's mate. Because they want them to end up with the best possible person, right?"

"Well yeah, there's that, and the fact that he has taken the love of my life from my grasp." He said nonchalantly.

Rin felt the pits of her stomach tighten, her body became much more alert. The oh-so dreaded topic found itself at the center of their attention.

"Len...please…I thought we were past all that…"She whispers as she carefully voices her words.

Len chuckled darkly. "Rinny, don't kid yourself. I know you felt it too."

Of course she knew what he was referring too. That feeling of synchronization. When the pieces of the puzzle fit. The fireworks that ignite that eternal flame that only they could conjure within one another.

But she chose to play it dumb.

"Felt what?!" Her voice begins reaching a higher octave as she speaks.

"That spark. That feeling. That bond that only you and I can obtain when we're together."

Her heart fluttered wildly at each term he spoke. He spoke them with such confidence and sincerity.

"But it was wrong, Len-kun. We can't have those type of feelings towards each other. Not again. It was just a horrible mixture of hormones and curiosity that we foolishly let get the best of us." She say firmly, as if she is convincing not only him.

Her words did not cause the desired effects, because Len knew they were empty.

She slid her eyes shut. Trying to hold back tears as they danced behind her eyelids

"Rin…" his whisper much more closely to her now. Timidly, she opened her eyes to see his face only a few inches from hers, her cheeks quickly becoming flushed.

Her body trembled when his long fingers brushed her skin. He cupped her face gently into his hands, sliding his thumbs under her eyes to dispose of her tears. With a quick inhale and a lick of his lips, he pressed his mouth over hers.

A few moments of confusion rattled at Rin's mind before she registered what was happening. Without her permission, her hands found themselves clutching his shirt roughly.

Len took the lead as he began to move his lips against hers. With a clouded mind, Rin was running on impulse and instinct. So she began moving her lips against his as well.

His hands trailed down her face to her waist, his grip hard and protective. Rin released his shirt and burrowed her fingers to the nap of his head.

His tongue fiercely pushed past her soft lips to lap with her tongue. Their breathing became harsher as their kiss became determined to fulfill the passion and need that they both craved.

Her fingers slipped into his magnificent blond head of hair. Len's iron grip on her waist pulled her entire body back against the bed, briefly breaking the kiss. He then rested his knees on the sides of her hips.

Once her head hit the pillows, her mind broke free of the fog of lust and desire. She shoved back at his body just as he was about to capture her lips once more. Her breathing ragged and shallow.

"Can't do it. Not again," she said between deep intakes of air.

Oxygen started filling his lungs once more, leaving him more level-headed. But this did not mean he was giving up so easily.

He let her calm herself before making his statement.

"Rin, I know you think you love this Oliver guy. But we both know you two don't share what we have. Which is why I am here. In simple terms, I'm here to reclaim my other half." He gritted his teeth in frustration.

"I can't…I need you. We've been apart too long. It literally hurts to be away from you. Does your heart ache as well?" Rin gulped down her response. Len stared intensely at her.

"So to see you show…interest in this guy is unacceptable. But I understand it. You wanted to replace me. But my silly Rinny-chan," Len stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "Our love can't fade."

"If I have to fight for you, then so be it. I won't rest till you are by my side again."

His words were like shards of glass to her soul. She knew he meant every word. She could not deny that she wanted to happily live her life by his side again, but she had to stand her ground.

Because now she was not only living for herself, she lived for her family of misfits. More importantly, she now had a flag planted in Oliver's heart. She can't just throw away all that she built for herself, even if it was for her "soul mate".

She had to think rationally about this. What scared her is how easily her body and mind surrendered to him just by simple touches and words.

As if demonstrating her current point, Len laced his fingers through hers, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I know this is a lot to take in, so I'll be going to bed now." He chuckled lightly. "Don't worry, I'll be good tonight and sleep on the couch." He then rose off her bed. He turned to her before exiting her room.

"Get some rest. I know you'll be stubborn about my motives and fight back. That's how you always were. But keep in mind how selfish and determined I can be when it comes to you." Backflashes of Len beating up bullies, crushes and such glided over her thoughts, causing her to shudder.

"I'll see you tomorrow Rinny-chan." He says as he exit her room, leaving behind a stunned and overwhelmed Rin.

She felt so exposed. He could read as if she were like a book. As though he was the creator of that book and had the ability to predict her future actions. She almost felt defeated. Almost.

Rin thought of the faces of her friends. She wrapped herself in fond memories of them and her. Doing so had her feel as though she was escaping the reality that plagued her. But this proven not so effective when logic sat in.

Why was she full of fear? Well, she had just spent years of doing "damage control" to reduce the fire she felt for her twin. But all that work was being undone by his very hands. She hated that a person besides herself had that much power over her state of mind. Even if it was her "other half".

Her heart told her to stop being impossible. For her to reconnect her heart with its matching counterpart. But her mind was saying "why should you become a mindless love-struck girl and destroy all you had built for yourself? Do you want to act like logic and consequences do not exist?"

Her entire being said "Hell yes, god, let me finally be in bliss once more." But her stubborn mind sucker punched her with the memory of the disappointed faces of her parents as a reminder of the last time she let loose. Oh, all the pain she has caused them

She can't cause that same pain to her new little family. Especially Oliver. She actually liked him a great amount. What would they do if they found out their best friend of five years has been harboring a forbidden love for her own brother? What would Oliver do if he knew that her heart was never fully there for him, but lied with her own twin? She trembled at the thought of how disgusted they would be with her.

For the first time ever, a disturbing thought crossed her mind. Has she built this life on lies? She hasn't told her close friends of her sick and twisted love, nor had she told her supposed love of her life that she was now a wild and unstable being, and was no longer his darling sister.

They all deserved better. She did not want to begin to think of what they would do it they knew the truth in all its glory. She would lose everything. Her friends, Oliver; whom she grown so attached too, and the man who held her heart in his palms; Len.

* * *

Kwwwaaaah! So there you have it. Like I said, it just felt rushed. And the dialogue! ugh! who wrote this shit?...oh right xD

Maybe one day when I have absolutely nothing to do with my time, and am feeling creative, I'll come back and rewrite all the ditzy spots of the story. Till then, I give you my raw given creation lol

So yeah! Rin is going to try and stand her ground! I felt like I made Len a tad bit yandere there for a sec lol. AS much as I love RinXLen, I wanted Rin to have a realistic response to all this and I hope I captured that.

Hopefully the next chapter will be better. Haven't gotten any idea what it will be about, but it will come to me! Do not fret!

Thanks for the read! Review on your way out por favor! Till next time 3


	12. Chapter 11: Runaway Sue

**Author's Note: **Here's chapter 11 for you, lovely reader :) this chapter features more drama! haha I feel like I have putting off the important parts, but what would it be worth without the build, eh? Just try to stick with me people haha I'm sorry *bows to you*

**To Reviewer: **Fixed le mistakes lol **beta reader! if you are reading this! mind helping me out por favor?** lol I'm nervous to ask around *sweat drop*

I have so asked another lovely member if they would help me fix the past chapters and maybe future, and I believe its a go. So hopefully past chapters will be corrected soon!

**Disclaimer: **I, in no shape or form own Vocaloid, or the drink Rum &amp; Coke.

ONWARD WITH LE STORY!

* * *

Twiddling her thumbs as she stared blankly at her untouched meal, Rin was feeling as though her mind was about to explode.

Miku and Kaito treated Rin and her friends to dinner at a local diner. Currently, Miku, Teto and Gumi talked amongst one another, Kaito was in his personal heaven as he finished off his fifth milkshake, and Piko tried painfully to get their waitresses phone number.

Oliver sat quietly next to his girlfriend. He had been feeling rather annoyed recently. Rin has been distant and unresponsive towards him and he could not for the life of himself figure out why.

He feels as though he is coming off as a jerk when he had thoughts of possibly breaking up with her, but he also feels he has been pretty damn patient. It's as if he was in a relationship with himself. They would need to have a serious talk, and soon.

Len sat on the other side of Rin with a bored expression. He glances at his twin every so often just to see her stiff as before. He knew his words got to her, but not this bad. You would have thought he had confessed to murder.

It was more of "I plan to destroy all you built and expose your deepest dark secrets to your friends" confession. No real harm, right?

Swiftly and firmly, Len reached underneath the table to grab Rin's hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze. Rin's body struggle to jump far away from his touch without causing a scene.

Although Len meant for it to soothe her, it just made her entire being lock into defense mode.

Rin jerked her hand away. She taking it a step further by grabbing Oliver's hand rather roughly with sweaty palms. Needless to say, Oliver felt more confusion enter his thoughts and feelings.

'She doesn't want to talk to me, but she'll freaking grab my hand like that? Why is she trembling? Well…I guess it's a start. Maybe now she is ready to talk.' Oliver pulled her hand to his face to kiss it sweetly.

Len felt a ping of pain blast across his chest at the obvious display of affection. Then a sadistic thought crossed his mind. With a barely visible smirk, he trailed his fingertips softly against Rin's thigh.

She shot up from her seat, causing all the faces of her peers to snap to her shaking form.

"…I uh…have to go….to the restroom!" she says as her face radiates heat.

Oliver stood up to let her get out of the booth. She quickly made her escape to the restroom. Luckily for her, it was a single bathroom.

Shutting the door behind her, and securely looking it, she felt hot tears blind her sight. She slid down the door to sit on the floor, pulling her knees up to her chest.

Her heart felt like it was being pulled every which way. She knew she was treating Oliver like dirt. She wanted to confide and comfort him, but he was also an element to her problems.

Len. Why did he continue to push her buttons? To Rin, he was asserting his hold he had over her. To Len, he was just simply trying to comfort her and show her that it would fine if she just followed her natural instincts. He really did want to be her vice.

But the moment someone else tried to take that position from him, his mind was open to any idea that would indulge his wants.

Rin knew she had to choose soon. But if she were to declare her relationship with Len, how would she let Oliver down? It felt impossible since she invested so many emotions and feelings into their relationship. It would be like trying to detach herself from sticky fly paper.

On the other hand, if she were to even ATTEMPT to detach herself from Len…it just cannot happen. She might as well chop off her left arm.

The moment she laid eyes on him once more, a part of her soul was awaken again and felt whole.

As her mind shouted that he was a pompous asshole that thinks he can just waltz right back into her life and expect her to have him once more, a small voice told her that he didn't mean to make her feel intimidated. He just wanted them to be reunited after years of eternal torture.

She couldn't take it. The guilt was causing her so much hurt, she needed to get away before she did something she'd regret.

She went over to the sink to wash her face of salty tears while quickly devising a plan in her head.

She had to get away from everyone. But where would she go? Where could she go?

With shaky hands, she powered on her phone and looked through her contacts for the go-to person that never judged her for a second.

The phone rang a few times before a voice answered on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Luka? It's Rin!" she struggled to sound like her 'normal' cheery self.

"Ah~! Rinny! How are you? How have you been? It's been awhil-"

"Luka! I….I need you right now…."

Silence met a shaken Rin and shocked Luka.

"Where are you? Want me to come get you?"

"Meet me at the Dump. I just have to get away from…just please!" she pleaded helplessly over the phone.

"I'm on my way. Please reframe from doing anything! Do not talk to any guys, don't accept drinks. Just hold on!"

The line quickly shut off as Rin wiped her face again. With shaky fingers, she turned the knob of the bathroom door then bolted for the entrance. She did not look at her friends for a second as she slipped out the front entrance of the diner.

She sprinted a few blocks, taking an unusual route to the bar to shake off anyone that may have followed her.

About ten minutes later, she was walking up the entrance to the familiar bar. The joint was starting to fill with party goers as Rin did her best to mix in with them.

Once she paid her dues to enter the facilities, she found her way over to the bar with ease. She sat and was greeted by one of the familiar bartenders.

"Ah Rin! Glad to see you back! Where are your-"

"Ah! Its good to see you too! But do you think I can have a Rum and Coke? I just need to unwind." She gave him a thin smile in hopes he would catch the hint that she didn't want to talk.

"Got it, missy." He was indeed worried, seeing a regular in here with no company. A pretty regular at that. Anyone would be worried for a pretty girl in a bar full of horny individuals.

As if his thoughts were on display, a male with dark, shoulder length black hair and bright yellow eyes approached Rin with the obvious intensions written all over his being.

"Hey little blondie. Looking like you might like some company. Mind if I buy you a drink?" the "emo-ish" man said in a terrible seductive voice.

Rin squinted her eyes at him, wondering who the hell did he think he was? But some part of her mind, perhaps the "little demon" Rin of her conscious, said to amuse herself with the chump.

"Sure. And it's Rin." She says in an overly sweet tone.

The guy smirked rather proudly as he paid for her drink.

"The name's Rei."

Rin simply smirked at him. All she wanted to do was drown her thoughts in alcohol before she was in the comforting hands of her dear friend Luka. It would make her confessions much easier to say out loud.

Rin did have some time before Luka made it to her from across town. And what would it hurt to take a drink from a simple guy? She did not want to get into his pants or anything. She just wanted to use his existence to distract her.

xxx

Everyone began to question where Rin had wandered off too when she didn't return from the bathroom after ten minutes.

They stopped to ask the hostess if they had seen her, but when they drew a blank, they figured she must have slipped off without being noticed by anyone.

Len felt himself panic and began to feel guilt. He knew he shouldn't have pushed her.

Oliver on the other hand, felt like he was at the end of his rope. First she ignores him, then she attempts to be affectionate to him, then runs off without a word! What did he do wrong? Well, it was clear he wasn't going to get his answers soon.

"Guys, I have something to do back at my house. Call me if you find Rin please?" Without waiting for a response, he stalked off to the closest liquor store. He would need some alcohol to drown away his sorrows.

Len felt his hand twitch, wanting to give a bruise Oliver's face. He quickly dismissed it as he went back to searching for Rin.

"Where could she have gone? Why did she leave?" Miku felt her motherly instincts kick in as she worried for her blonde haired friend.

Gumi and Teto exchanged a look of knowing. They began to debate if they should tell her that she tends to do this every once in a while. They never questioned her behavior when she flaked out on them to be alone. Figured that she had her own personal issues she wanted to deal with on her own.

Piko had his hands folded behind the back of his head, giving a yawn of boredom. He saw all this as amusing, considering Rin is a drama queen in his book. He loved her like his sister, but dear god, even he could read that she had something hidden within her happy-go-lucky self. Something beyond their abilities to deal with.

"Let's check Mikuo's. Maybe she did not feel well." Gumi suggested.

With a quick node, Miku lead the group back to her brother's place.

"How long do we wait till we tell them about the Dump?" Teto whispered to Gumi

Gumi chewed her bottom lip as she contemplated this. She didn't want to leave her alone for long. What if she did something stupid. Or better yet, what if someone tried to take advantage of her at such a state of being? Bad combination.

She has yet to actually be taken advantage of, but people were like vultures; always persistent.

"Let's just head their now! Just us though!" whispered Gumi, before running up to Miku.

"Hey Miku! Me, Teto and Piko are going to go check some of our friends' houses. Maybe she took off there!"

"Ah yes! Let's meet back at Mikuo's when you are done. You guys would know more about her hang outs."

The three friends nodded as they sprinted off in another direction.

Len wanted to go with them. He had a strong feeling that they knew where she was.

"Miku, I'll follow them." Miku was about to protest. Something told her to not let Len anywhere near Rin at this time.

"Len! No! Please!" Miku shouted as he was jogged off after the trio.

Miku grabbed Kaito's hand and went after the group and Len. Her instincts were practically shouting at her, saying trouble was on the horizon. Everything would not end well tonight.

* * *

**Author's ending note: **Please do not hurt me reader haha I just added more drama to the mix instead of fixing up previous ones. But the build! My dear reader! Think of the build! At least this time I won't make you wait so long for an update because I have time for it. and I am please to tell you that I already am working on it.

is it just me, or am I making Rin out to be a whore? lol I am aren't I? fite mah xD joking.

And we introduce the loyal Luka to the story! lol I am sooo going to enjoy adding her in. she is one of my favorite vocaloids. I like that she is mature and more level headed. not to mention a great singer! ah~! Luka-sama! xD maybe a little Gakupo cameo?

As for Rei? well, you will just have to see dear reader...*chuckles lead to insane laughter...then coughing*

Thank you for reading~! Eli out!


	13. Chapter 12: Rescue Mission?

**Author's note: **Welcome back! Sorry I haven't updated for almost a month. I was having trouble trying to write this. Think I had a case of writer's block. Weird considering I knew where this was going lol. I guess it was more of HOW to write it. Oh!

Oh! Not really important but over my little break, I went to my first con! it was so awesome! I loved all the cosplayers and of course, bought me some Kagamine goodies hehe.

Also, I am pleased to announce that this story has been edited by the lovely Clockwork Marionette! *Gives her a round of applause* We have a few more chapters to go before were caught up on edits but almost there! Woot!

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any form of Vocaloid!

ONWARD TO LE STORY! (Finally!)

[edited]

* * *

Luka Megurine sat anxiously in the passenger seat of her boyfriend's car as they neared their destination. She hoped that her Rin was out of harm's way.

Luka and Rin met in high school. Both were avid readers that became quick friends. Most people were confused as to why a wild girl like Rin would be friends with the timid and shy Luka Megurine. Though both girls had very different lives they lead to the general public, they both realized they shared similar thoughts and opinions on a wide variety of topics. It wasn't long before Rin started to confide in Luka.

Out of all the crazy antics Rin presented to her, Luka has never once scolded her, nor judged her for her actions. She would provide realistic advice or simply an ear for Rin to rant to.

Over time, they both went on with different career choices that made them physically part. But no matter how far they ventured in life, they came snapping back to each other.

Luka was another one of Rin's support beams.

xxx

Uneasiness settled within Luka as she and Gakupo entered the loud building. Her eyes were on a mission to spot the familiar blonde as they pressed on through the crowd.

Gakupo had a stern look planted on his face as he aided his girlfriend. He had a fairly friendly relationship with Rin as well, well enough for him to want to protect her from any harm doing.

Little did they know that only a few yards away was a very giggly and intoxicated Rin in the presences of a very flirtatious raven-haired male known as Rei.

Rei had his arm slung over Rin's shoulder, whispering sweet nothings into her ear as she giggled at his terrible advances.

Rei took her giggles as a sign that his talking was wearing her down. Soon would be his chance to pounce.

Feeling brave, Rei began to kiss the side of Rin's exposed neck. She quickly froze in place.

"Um, Rei? What are you doing?" Instead of responding, Rei continued his ascend to her ear where he began to nibble at her lobe gently.

Rin started to panic. She tried pushing at him lightly at first, but soon fully pressed with open palms against his chest.

"Could you maybe stop? This is getting to weird."

Rei then gripped her shoulders in place, firmly wedging her between the couch and his body. Her eyes widened as he smashed his mouth against hers.

Rin let out helpless moans as he roughly shoved his tongue through her protesting lips. She felt tears form behind her firmly closed eyelids

Relief welcomed her as she felt Rei's presence leave her. She opened her eyes to see a tall, purple-haired male clutching Rei by his shirt.

"Gakupo!"

"Hey Rinny." He said with a smirk, before turning back to the shocked raven-haired fiend. He gave him a death glare that made Rei cower in fear.

"I think it would be best to leave this little lady alone."

Not having to be told twice, Rei scurried away without another word.

"Rin!" Luka shouted as she appeared before them.

Rin gave her a goofy grin before jumping out of her seat to attack the pink-haired beauty with a hug.

"Oh, thank God, Luka!" Rin instantly let her muscles relax in the embrace of her dear friend.

"We should leave. Like, right now." Luka said in a stern voice. Rin nodded quickly.

"But Luka! The floor! It's moving!" Rin giggled as she tried to take a step towards the exit. Her balance nearly knocked her to the floor.

"Oh, boy." Gakupo said, before obtaining Rin by the waist.

Luka gave a little sigh before wrapping an arm around Rin's waist and pulling her arm around her own shoulder.

"Little help, Gakupo?" He nodded as he picked Rin up, carrying her bridal style out of the facilities with Luka in tow.

No more than five minutes later, Luka was securing a very sleepy Rin in the backseat, with her head laid comfortably on her shoulder as Gakupo drove them home.

Luka stroked the smaller blonde's hair. However, Rin started to murmur in her sleep.

"Len…Len…mmm..." The pinkette raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

xxx

Gumi sighed in relief at the scene she had just witnessed. She had seen Rin being saved from possible rape by old classmates. She had instantly recognized the pink-haired women and her boyfriend as Rin's friends from high school.

She started to locate Piko and Teto to let them know that she had found Rin and that they could leave, but stopped in her tracks as she seen a familiar blonde-haired male looking around the bar frantically.

Gumi knitted her eyebrows in confusion before approaching Len.

"Len? What in the world are you doing here?"

"Looking for Rin! I have to find her! To tell her I'm sorry!" His eyes were still darting around.

Gumi was really concerned as to why he needed to apologize to Rin.

"Why do you have to apologize her? Are you the reason she ran away? What do you know?" her sharp mind quickly connected Rin being upset to some unknown action Len had done.

Len let Gumi's words fly over him as he walked off in a random direction, still in search.

Feeling upset, Gumi decided not to tell Len that she had found Rin, and knew that she was safe.

Gumi, Piko and Teto were nearing the exit, when they caught sight of Miku and Kaito as they entered the bar.

"Gumi! Have you found Rin? Have you seen Len?" Miku said in between harsh breathing from having to run.

"Rin is safe. She left with a friend not that long ago. As for Len? He's running around like a chicken with his head cut off." She explains, saying the last part darkly.

"What? Why? Didn't you tell him Rin was safe?" Miku asked with wide eyes.

Gumi huffed.

"I don't trust him. He did something to her. I just know it. He's the reason she left the diner!"

"….Wh-what? How do you-" Miku began panicking, thinking Gumi somehow found out about Len and Rin's relationship.

"Look! I don't know what he did or what happened between them, but he better not hurt her again! Don't think we haven't found it strange that Rin's long lost friends just suddenly appear for a visit and cause her to act strange! I don't even care what it was you guys did to her, just don't let it happen again!" Gumi was now standing directly in Miku's face, causing Miku to cower slightly in fear.

"…It's not like that…"

Gumi shook her head, her face slightly red from her outburst.

Without another word, Gumi stalked out the building. Teto passed by Miku and Kaito with an apologetic look and mouthing the words "sorry" as she disappeared after Gumi. Piko just winked at Miku with a tiny smirk before following suit.

Tears trickled down her rosey cheeks. Miku leaned into her boyfriend's side as he pulled her into an embrace.

"Oh Kaito! What have we done? What did Len do to Rinny?" She wept quietly into his chest. Kaito held a grim look upon his facial features.

As if summoned, Len appeared before them, still looking around with a worried expression plastered across his face.

Kaito shook his head in shame was he approached the agitated blonde.

* * *

Short, I know. But hopefully the next chapter won't take long to write this time.

At least Rin was discovered before Len could get to her. can you imagine what he might have done to Rei? *shudders* I kind of made Len a douche, causing Miku to be yelled at by Gumi. In this story, Gumi can be pretty scary. At least Luka will nurse our little Rinny back to health...or something like that.

I wanna thank those who read. followed and favorite the story. I'm happy to report that we passed 2000 views! yay! I love you guys!

Next chapter will maybe close up loose ends. For those who like clean cut plots and such. Not really me but, eh.

I wanna say we're coming up to an ending? but not so sure...

Thanks for reading darlings! *Eli out~*


	14. Chapter 13: The Calm before the Storm

Hey guys! if you're reading this due to alerts or just continuing the story, I thank you or baring with me and waiting for a new chapter. (Thank you for hose who kept reading the story! Favoring and Following! *Sends you the hugs of feels!*

**Reasons it took forever to get out to you:** Because I had no idea how to write this! I had lost that spark of when I first wrote this. I had a few different drafts that just didn't sound right to me. it was just within these few weeks that I got this out of my brain and into text lol.

**Sort of important:** I am in the process of going back and tweeking the story a bit. I have read it recently and I simply did not like what I read haha some things were over explained and had unnecessary details lol like, dafuq? So, feel free to skim through em! I did the first chapter and I'll try to keep going!

and so finally...ONWARD WITH LE STORY!

* * *

Hearing the quiet drones of a nearby fan and the smell of food filled her surroundings, Rin slowly begins to open her tired and puffy eyelids. Pushing the covers off her body, Rin proceeded to make her way to the source of the delicious smell.

She was greeted by a softly humming Luka as she prepared breakfast. Gakupo was simply lounging on the living room sofa.

"Ah! There she is. How did you feel, hun?" Luka asks Rin as she hands her a glass of water and a few Aspirins. Rin groans in response, causing Luka and Gakupo to chuckle.

"Like I've said before, going to drink? Be ready to deal with the consequences."

"Yes, mother dearest. I remember you saying that before. Multiple times actually!"

"And yet, here you are." A clearly visible smirk played on Luka's lips. Rin stuck her tongue out at her.

Rin rubbed at her aching forehead as she tried to remember the events of the previous night.

The moment a sly raven-haired fellow crossed her thoughts, she let out a verbal groan.

"It's coming back to you?" Luka asked worryingly.

"So far, I left the diner where Len was pissing me off. Went to the Dump in hopes to get shit-faced till you came for me. I started talking to this guy with really dark hair. After a few drinks, things became foggy after that…" Rin explained as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

Luka took in all that she had said. Trying to remember back to past conversations, she had remembered Rin had mentioned this Len character in very brief moments.

"Well, eat up and whenever you feel up to it, we can talk?" Luka suggested softly.

She dreaded having to have a 'talk', but loosened when she realized that this was Luka. In this extremely abnormal situation, Rin hoped Luka of all people could shed light to such matters.

xxx

After the much needed meal, Rin was ready to discuss her delemma. Gakupo had went out in order for the girls to have their privacy.

For a few moments, Luka and Rin sat in silence as Rin tried to conjure up the words to start off this difficult topic.

"Well, as you know, I'm from Japan. I never told you what had happened as to why I left and came here to live with Mikuo and Meiko…" Rin was suddenly cut off.

"You don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable"

Rin let out a tiny sigh.

"It's pretty important, actually." Luka nodded at her explanation.

"So I have a twin brother named Len. We were inseparable. He was my protective and caring brother and I was his goofy little sister. People actually thought I was younger than him because of how much more relaxed and quite I was compared to him." Both rin and Luka chuckling.

"I wanted to be as close to him as I could. Its kind of embarrassing now that I think about it. I would follow him around, have him read to me, dance with me, hell, I would even cut our hair the same length. We even slept on the same bed till we were sixteen!" Rin laughed fondly at this, Luka giggled.

"But this became an issue with our parents. We were too close. And they had reason to be worried.

"I can't pinpoint exactly when it happened but my admiration for Len started crossing the boundaries…" Rin looked up at Luka to study her expression. Luka gave her a small smile and nodded to continue.

"By the age of sixteen, we were head over heels for one another. At first I would tell myself it was because he was my brother, and I cared deeply for him. And that it was an innocent crush that would blow over one day. But the day we shared our first kiss…well, that is when I stopped denying my feelings.

"He was afraid and I was terrified. We almost did nothing about these feelings because he said I was so dear and fragile to him, and that he didn't want to lose me over something so impossible. But being as stubborn as I was, I didn't give up my feelings.

"We knew how wrong we were to feel that way about each other. But whenever I was actually around him, those thoughts quickly disappeared to the back of my mind. Our want for being around each other became so strong that we begin to just sneak around behind our family's back. We thought we were careful. But everything came crashing back to reality that one night…"

Rin looked lost in thought as Luka waited patiently.

"There was a storm…we figured it would be loud and that no one would hear us!" Rin's following words came out in a messy rush that Luka had trouble keeping up with

"I guess we were being too loud because my parents came to our room and caught us!"

Rin closed her eyes, imagining Luka's eyes judging her silently.

Luka had trouble digesting what Rin was explaining.

"Our parents were beyond pissed. They told Len to leave and never come back. They thought he forced me." Tears fell down her flushed checks. Luka began rubbing her palms down Rin's back.

"Len went to stay with our friend Miku. I thought he was mad at me. He wouldn't even look at me when were at school. My parents were talking about how sick Len was and how they wish they only had me. I had to get away from them. So with help from Miku, she sent me to come live here with her brother.

"You are the first person I have ever told this too. I mean, Mikuo and Meiko know about it all but beside them, you are the first friend to know this. I understand if you want nothing to-"

"Whoa, whoa! Who said I wanted nothing to do with you?" Rin finally peeked up at Luka's graceful features. Instead of the look of disgust she thought Luka would have, Rin saw Luka's smile and warmth.

Rin threw her arms around her pink haired companion, feeling previous pressures melt away.

"Thank you for not freaking out, Luka!" Rin shouted with her tear stained cheeks and a slight maniacal laughter.

"It's ok hon, really. There are worst things out there. And sometimes, a person can't help who they fall for."

"It really is inconvenient though." Rin sighed while pulling away for their hug.

"But now Len has come to visit me! I really thought that when we were to meet again, I'd be over him. Especially since I have Oliver now. But if anything, the time we spent apart just made us attract to each other like freaking magnates. He says he wants me to go back with him. I think he wants us to be together…together. But I am so pissed at him! I mean, who the hell does he thinks he is thinking I'll leave everything just for him?!" Rin's face becoming red in anger and frustration. Luka cocked her head in wonder.

"I already feel like complete shit for not telling my friends. Hell, there were times I had to stop myself from pour my heart out to them when they would asked questions my life was before I moved here.

"And Oliver…poor Olive! He is so great and understanding but, he has to know my heart was never fully his. I really do love him, but just not as much as I do love Len. Oh Luka, this is all such a shit-storm. I have no idea what to do."

Luka quietly examined the situation in its entirety. Rin seems to want to stay in New York with her friends. However, even though she won't admit it, she so deeply wants to be with Len. And to top it all off, she is still technically in a relationship. Even level headed Luka was at lost for words.

"You have to tell everyone how you are feeling. You are wreaking yourself silly when the step in any direction would be to just tell everyone how you feel. Gather up your friends, excluding Oliver and Len and explain what you been hiding. If they truly care about you, they will try to understand or at the very least, not hold it against you.

"Next would be to clear up any misunderstandings with Len. Tell him that you want to stay, or leave, whatever you choose. And maybe even tell him that you want to be with him. But also address real possibilities, like you two never being able to have children. No matter what way you look at this relationship, it is incestuous. It is good to establish the boundaries within the relationship.

"And finally, you would tell Oliver about everything. Prepare for every possible reaction. And also brace yourself for that fact that you may never see him again after that." Rin looked at Luka with concern, causing Luka to explain.

"Try to think of it from his point: his girlfriend has been holding a big secret from him. This secret involves that his girlfriend has really been in love with some else that is not him this entire time. Not sure how he will take it when he finds out who it is, but that is the general response from anyone in his positon. He may want nothing to do with you afterwards and you should not try to take it to the heart."

Rin sat on the bed, nodded and trying to comprehend Luka's plan. It was killing her to know that she may lose friends after this, but she can't allow herself to carry this toxin within herself any longer.

xxx

Len sat on the edge of Mikuo and Meiko's couch, being scolded like a child by Miku.

"We came here in a friendly manner, Len! We were weren't supposed to cause any more problems for her!"

"You don't understand, Miku! What if she decides to stay?!" Len shouted right back at Miku.

"Then she stays! We came here to visit her, no one said we had to take her back with us!"

"She will want too!"

"You don't know that! She isn't the same Rin you knew!" Miku's words hitting him like icy water.

"Rin has changed. You can't come here expect her to be the timid sister that followed you around like a puppy. After everything you both been through, including all the experiences she has had here, it would be insane to even make that assumption. Did you ever think to stop and ask what she wants? You have to wake up some time, Len." Miku stated before leaving Len to reflect.

Waves of dull pain wreaked through his body as he sat there, realizing that he was doing more harm than good with his abrasive approach. He did not stop to think that maybe Rin was happier here then she would be with him.

And if she wanted to stay, then who was he to try and make her leave?

Len stalked out the apartment, going in any direction to look for Rin.

* * *

Will Rin follow Luka' plan? Will Len finally get his head of out his ass? Will it take forever for the writer to get another chapter out? Find out next time! xD

Also,** if you have any ideas on what should happen next, let me know!** I am sorta struggling with it so you'll be doing me a favor :)

Eli outs~!

_8/17/16 if you have any questions about the future planning of this story, please feel free to read my profile's recent update._


End file.
